Ash el Maestro Pokemon de Kanto
by Andrepoke
Summary: Sintiéndose traicionado por sus amigos y familiares. Ceniza se escapa de casa y desaparece del mundo. Cinco años más tarde aparece Ash, sólo que esta vez es nuevo Campeón de Kanto. Vinculación indecisos.
1. Chapter 1

"Y el ganador es Paul de Sinnoh!" el locutor dijo en voz alta. La multitud aplaudió de haber visto una batalla muy intensa y la diversión, ya que llegó a su conclusión. Con la batalla librada, el público abandonó el estadio de batalla para pasar a la entrega de premios, que tendrá lugar en otro edificio.

Paul miró a su oponente derrotado, que estaba mirando al suelo de rodillas, con una mirada derrotada en su rostro.

"Yo gano Ash." Dijo Paul, caminando hacia Ash. "Como he dicho que eres débil, tu Pokémon son débiles, y sus métodos de entrenamiento son débiles." Cuando se acercaba tan cerca de cernirse sobre Ash, le cogió bruscamente del cuello de su camisa. "Recuerden esto Ash, eres débil. Y usted nunca será capaz de superar." Y con eso, se echó Ash de nuevo en el suelo, con un golpe doloroso. Pikachu corrió hacia su amigo gruñendo ferozmente a Paul.

"Nos vemos más tarde débil." Paul se burló, mientras salía de la arena, que viven una tranquila y derrotó a Ash. Para Ash, que estaba en una profunda reflexión, después de haber revisado la batalla que tuvo con Paul, tratando de encontrar algún error que hizo con su táctica, tratando de averiguar cómo había perdido tanto. Sólo encontró pequeños factores que metí la pata, pero-en general - no habría influido en el resultado. Su única respuesta fue una palabra " _débil "_ . La palabra seguía repitiendo en su cabeza.

'Débil'

'Pokemon débiles. "

'Débil'

La palabra juega en la cabeza de Ash como un disco rayado, sin dejar de repetir palabra tras palabra, una y otra vez.

"Soy débil." murmuró, con tristeza, a sí mismo, sólo para que lo escuchara. Pikachu, con sus sentidos mejorados, oyó lo que dijo su amigo y se volvió hacia él con una mirada de preocupación en su rostro.

"(No, no lo eres Ash.)", Dijo Pikachu a su amigo, tratando de animarlo. No funcionó como Ash parecía estar más abajo.

"Sí, lo soy Pikachu. Mírame! He estado en mi viaje por ocho años, pasé por cuatro región diferente! Parados muchos Pokemon, luché muchos entrenadores, incluso vencer a todos los líderes de gimnasio de cada región, incluso las insignias de la Isla de Orange, por lo que es 36 en total! incluso gané los siete símbolos de la frontera de batalla. Todo para qué? Para perder a Paul? Todo mi trabajo, mi entrenamiento para perder a alguien que acaba de comenzar su viaje hace dos años. Esto sólo demuestra que soy débil! " Dijo Ash a Pikachu en voz alta.

Pikachu se mantuvo en silencio. Era cierto. Ceniza ha pasado ocho años viajando por las cinco regiones, la formación para convertirse en suerte un maestro Pokémon. Pero cada vez que entró en un torneo en el que llegaría a los mejores entrenadores en el torneo, sólo para perder en la final. La única liga que ganó fue la liga naranja. Era una rutina de Ash y Pikachu podría fácilmente decir que estaba cansado de ella. Sólo podía ver como Ash se quedó allí, pensando todavía en su derrota.

A lo lejos había un par de figuras. Todos ellos estaban buscando a Ash con una expresión triste. Ellos eran los campeones de cada región, menos Kanto, con sus respectivos Elite Cuatro miembros. Todos miraron a Ash con una mirada compasiva. Fue muy triste ver a un entrenador que tenía mucho potencial, como Ash, al ser derrotado abajo, contemplando todo lo que él podría haber estado pensando. Casi parecía ceniza quería dejar de ser un entrenador.

Con la Elite Four y la Champions, también estaban los líderes de gimnasio de cada región. Todos ellos vinieron a ver la batalla de Ceniza, al ver lo mucho que había crecido a lo largo de los años. Quedaron impresionados con la forma en que luchó, pero por el momento, sólo podía sentir lástima por él. Al verlo en el estado en que está ... les dolía. Ver a alguien tan fuerte como la ceniza que fue capaz de ganarles. Para ser derrotado y que actúa de esta manera.

A pesar de todo el grupo de conocidos entrenadores Pokemon, sólo cuatro de ellos se sentía verdaderamente sentía lástima por Ash, y estaban realmente preocupados por él. Estos cuatro son algunas de las más de las hembras que buscan a través de las regiones. Sabrina, Clair, Cynthia, y mayoritarias. Eran conocidos como la más bella mujer en sus respectivas regiones, y los de las hembras a través de las cuatro regiones juntas.

Sabrina es el sexto líder de gimnasio de la región de Kanto. Era una bella adolescente, estar cerca de la edad de diecinueve años. Tenía el pelo largo púrpura, llegando hasta el fondo de rodillas, con flequillo recto que no pasa la frente baja. Ya que su cuerpo se estaba desarrollando en un estado maduro, con sus curvas notables, y el desarrollo de su busto, que era una taza de B a C-taza. Su ropa consistía en una blusa de color morado claro y pantalones de mezclilla.

Clair el octavo líder de gimnasio de la región Johto. Ella también era una adolescente, aunque un año más que la física. Su pelo tenía un estilo diferente al de la mayoría, tener el pelo de color azul claro con un solo golpe bajando la frente, mientras que su lado flequillo llegado al final de su cara y pegado al final, y tenía una cola de caballo que llegó a su centro de la espalda. Su ropa era del mismo color que su pelo. Llevaba un traje apretado que no ocultaba nada, mostrando sus curvas agradables y el busto bien desarrollado, siendo alrededor bajo D-taza. Junto con la ropa que llevaba guantes con anillos de color negro en el extremo, y botas de tacón alto con dos anillos en la parte superior. Todo acabado último es una capa de color negro que es de color rojo en la parte inferior, y un collar de perlas grandes.

Elesa belleza de la región de Teselia, también una super modelo, y las regiones de cuarto líder de gimnasio. Parecía tener alrededor de dieciocho años de edad, con el pelo rubio y corto, con la parte delantera justo por encima de los ojos y la parte posterior de su cuello. Ella también era alto para su edad, con los brazos y las piernas largas y delgadas. Su vestimenta consistía en un vestido corto de color amarillo batalla, que fue abierto en el centro, con tres tela negro que a través de ella para conectar juntos. Se mostró un poco de piel, sobre todo la zona del abdomen y se cubrió la baja materna B-taza. Para los pantalones que llevaba medias negras, y terminó con zapatos de tacón alto de color amarillo, con envolturas de tobillo amarillas.

Por último está el campeón Sinnoh, Cynthia. Cynthia es lo que muchos llaman hermoso. Ella no necesitaba maquillaje para parecer agradable, por lo que muchas mujeres celosas de ella, ya que ella tiene una belleza pura. Ser mujer en sus últimos años de la adolescencia a veinte añ era famosa en todo el mundo Pokemon, no sólo por su belleza, pero al ser un campeón Pokemon a un joven de dieciocho años, que sostiene el récord de más joven campeón Pokemon, superando Lanza que se convirtió en campeón cuando tenía diecinueve años. Ella tiene el pelo largo y rubio, alcanzando todo el camino hasta los tobillos, junto con dos adornos para el cabello negro. Las puntas de su cabello también era ondulado y cubierto el ojo izquierdo, mostrando sólo un pelo al público. Llevaba un abrigo negro, con una camisa de color negro en el interior, y pantalones negros. Su ropa se revela cierta división de su busto bajo D-Cup, con los extremos de la gabardina con puffs difusos, y llevaba zapatos de tacón alto de color negro con contorno amarillo.

Las cuatro bellezas miraron a Ash lentamente. Se dieron cuenta de que el resto de los líderes de gimnasio y Champions están empezando a salir de la cancha, más probable que la próxima batalla. Pasaron los minutos, y con el tiempo fue sólo los dejó con Ash. Poco a poco se fueron uno por uno, cada uno de ellos con una expresión triste en su rostro.

El tiempo pasaba lentamente, y el estadio se había convertido en vacío, dejando sólo la ceniza derrotó a sí mismo con sus Pokémon a su Ceniza cansancio se levantó y volvió a sus Pokemon. Cuando terminó, caminó lentamente fuera del estadio, Pikachu a su lado.

"Vamos a sanar a todos." Pregunte a su amigo con tristeza, y se dirigió hacia el Centro Pokemon, donde podía curar sus Pokemon. También sabía que sus amigos lo esperaban en el Centro Pokemon.

Entrando en el Centro Pokemon encontró la enfermera Joy, en su mostrador. Él se acercó a ella entrega su Pokeball, los que usó para luchar con.

"Vuelve más tarde y voy a tener sus Pokemon curados." Enfermera Joy dijo Ash. Ceniza asintió con la cabeza y se alejó de la barra, hacia la salida con Pikachu. Durante ese tiempo Ceniza decidido relajarse en un lago cercano. Después de unas horas que recogió sus Pokemon y tomó un ferry de vuelta a casa.

El viaje duró un par de semanas a Ash para llegar a Pueblo Paleta. El viaje de Teselia, donde se celebró el torneo de Kanto tomó cerca de dos semanas. Entonces, el viaje desde la ciudad de Vermilion a Pueblo Paleta tomó otra semana, ya que, desde Ceniza decidió viajar a pie.

Llegar a Pueblo Paleta podía ver a su ciudad natal muy tranquilo y silencioso como siempre. Nada ha cambiado desde la última vez que visitó este lugar, que fue hace aproximadamente un año antes de irse en su viaje a Teselia. Ceniza siguió caminando hacia su casa. Al llegar a su casa, vio varias figuras a través de la ventana. Aunque no podía ver quién era, ya que estaban todas las sombras a él.

"Me pregunto quién podría ser." Ceniza murmuró para sí mismo. Se acercan a la puerta principal, y giró el mango abrirlo.

La puerta se abrió revelando amigos de Ash. Hubo Brock, Misty, Max, May, Dawn, Iris, Cilan, Gary, el profesor Oak, Tracy, y por último su madre, Delia. Sorprendentemente no había una cifra adicional. Miró a quién era y frunció el ceño. Con ellos era la única persona que no quiere ver en el momento, era el mismo hombre que había perdido anteriormente.

Paul.

"Pablo ..." Ceniza gruñó en voz baja, nadie puede oírle. Pablo, al ver el estado de Ceniza ira está en empezar sonriendo, provocando el enfado de Ash.

"Hola chicos". Dijo Ash volviendo su atención a sus amigos y haciendo caso omiso de Paul. Dieron media vuelta sorprendieron al ver Ash.

"Hey ceniza lo que te tomó tanto tiempo?" -preguntó su madre Delia.

"Lo siento, me tomé un ferry aquí, y caminé el resto del camino de la ciudad de Vermilion." Ceniza respondió. Decidió tomar este tiempo para mirar alrededor de la casa para ver lo que estaba sucediendo. Vio la casa normal, pero había tazas de té y platos sobre la mesa. Ceniza adivinó todo el mundo se reúne y comer en su casa, como de costumbre detrás cuando él llegó a casa de su viaje. A pesar de lo confuso de ceniza era por eso que Pablo estaba aquí. Él decidió no hacerle caso y hablar con él amigos en su lugar.

"¿Cuál es la ocasión especial?" Ceniza cuestionada.

"Bueno, vamos a tener una pequeña barbacoa con todo el mundo." Gary respondió. Ceniza miró por una explicación, por lo que Gary continuó hablando. "Después del torneo, nos fuimos temprano, y todos nosotros nos alojamos aquí en Pallet esperando."

"¿Yo? ¿Por qué yo?" Ceniza pidió un poco de curiosidad.

"Le diremos más tarde después del almuerzo." Gary respondió, Ash asintió con la cabeza sin querer presionar demasiado, ya que se va a saber pronto de todos modos. Su mirada se volvió hacia Paul.

"¿Entonces por qué es Pablo aquí?" Ceniza preguntó señalando a Pablo, que estaba en el fondo.

"Él llegó a la ciudad Pallet hace unos días, me pide que actualice su Pokedex para poder obtener información de Kanto y sus Pokemon." Dijo el profesor Oak, añadiendo en la conversación.

"Kanto ¿Por Kanto?" Ceniza preguntó a nadie en general.

"Porque quiero ser más fuerte." Pablo dijo en un tono de aburrimiento. "A diferencia de usted perdedor, soy más fuerte, y realmente puedo ganar."

Ceniza puño cerrado y sus dientes estaban moliendo, manteniendo el impulso de querer vencer a Pablo. Paul sonrió al ver la reacción de Ash, sólo para hacer Ceniza más loco.

"Lo que sea por lo menos yo no trato a mis Pokemon como una mierda." Respondió Ash.

"Mmm. No importa, lo único que importa es que gano." Paul respondió. Todo el mundo alrededor de ellos se dio cuenta de la intensidad en el aire. Brock es el valiente saltado con la esperanza de reducir la intensidad entre los dos.

"Los alimentos preparados, vamos a comer!" , anunció. Ash y Paul se miraron antes de caminar hacia la mesa y se sienta muy lejos el uno del otro. Los otros siguieron rápidamente detrás de ellos. Como llegó la comida, todo el mundo estaba feliz hablando y comiendo con los demás, disfrutando de su tiempo. Incluso Paul y Ash estaban divirtiendo. Pablo estaba hablando con el Profesor Oak, y Gary sobre Pokémon en que Ash estaba hablando con el resto de sus amigos.

Cuando terminaron tenían un postre rápido y ahora estaba en la sala de estar. Ceniza decidió quedarse atrás en ayudar al señor mío con los platos, mientras todo el mundo se fue a la sala de estar para disfrutar de sí mismos. Cuando Ceniza terminó, y el Sr. mío entró en la sala de estar. Al entrar en la sala de Ceniza se dio cuenta todo el mundo dejó de hablar y miró de frente.

Ceniza se quedó confundido sin saber qué hacer. Echó un vistazo por la habitación y vio a un lugar abierto junto a Brock por lo que se acercó y se sentó allí. ' _¿hay algo en la cara_ ? Ceniza pensó, mientras las miradas estaban empezando a hacer que se sienta extraño.

"Entonces, ¿qué quieres hablar?" Preguntó Ash tratando de iniciar una conversación. Todo el mundo estaba en silencio, nadie dijo nada durante un buen minuto, causando a Ash a tener cuidado con lo que está por venir. De pronto oyó una tos y volvió la cabeza hacia la derecha para ver a su madre haciendo un ruido.

"Bueno ... Ceniciento ... se trata de su sueño." Dijo Delia, siendo el primero en hablar. Ash estaba confundido ahora, ¿qué pasa con su sueño de ser un maestro Pokémon. ¿Hay algo de malo en ello?

"¿Y qué?" -preguntó Ash.

"Debido a que su más viejo ..."

"¿Sí?"

"Estábamos pensando ..." Delia tratando de terminar la frase, pero se paraban.

"Pensar qué?"

"Pensar que usted debe renunciar a sus sueños de ser un maestro Pokemon, y centrarse en su futuro." Dicho profesor Oak salto en la conversación, al ver la incapacidad de Delia para decirle a su hijo a renunciar a su sueño, a pesar de que podía culparla. Ceniza oír esto hizo añicos su mundo.

"QUÉ!" , le gritó a la parte superior de sus pulmones, enojado el hecho de que ellos siquiera mencionar algo como esto. Las mismas personas que confían en la mayoría diciéndole a renunciar a su sueño!

"Ceniza queremos que renuncies a tus sueños y piensa en su futuro, al igual que conseguir un trabajo para poder tener dinero. Y encontrar una chica para empezar una familia." Dijo Delia tratando de explicar sus razones para su hijo.

"¿Qué quieres decir?"

"Queremos decir que renunciar a sus sueños de convertirse en un Maestro Pokémon, y empezar a pensar racionalmente. Comienza a pensar en su futuro ya que no puede perseguir sus sueños más". Dijo Brock. Ceniza permaneció en silencio sin saber qué decir, ya que aún no sabía por qué iban a decir algo como esto en el primer lugar.

"Mira, hay muchos trabajos que todavía implica Pokemon. Usted puede convertirse en un centro de investigación Pokemon como yo, o un Pokemon Ranger, o ...", dijo el Profesor Oak lista abajo posible empleo de ceniza puede hacer.

"¿Por qué ..." murmuró Ash, apenas capaz de mantener sus sentimientos juntos.

"¿Qué?" -preguntó el Profesor Oak.

"¿Por qué ..."

"¿Por qué?"

"¿Por qué debo darle a mi sueño! Eh! ¿Por qué me tengo que dejar de querer ser un Maestro Pokémon! Dígame! Di por qué!"

"Porque apestas como entrenador!" alguien gritó, haciendo los ojos de ceniza se ensanchan y volviéndose hacia el dueño de la voz. Se dio la vuelta para ver Gary estaba allí la boca un poco abierta, lo que indica que se acaba de hablar. Ceniza Gary miró en estado de shock, no esperaba que fuera el primero en decir eso.

"Usted ha estado en su viaje por ocho años Ash. Durante esos ocho años se haya podido recoger las ocho insignias de cada región, y unos pocos en la isla de Orange, y el Frente de Batalla. Incluso ganó el torneo en la isla de naranja aunque en realidad no importa mucho ya que no es un gran torneo. Cada torneo único que ha estado en que siempre lo hacen a los mejores entrenadores, pero entonces perdería. Nunca ganó un torneo importante. El último torneo en el que incluso perdió a Pablo que sólo había estado en su viaje por dos años! Eso sólo demuestra que no está hecho para convertirse en un maestro Pokémon. Mira, yo he renunciado a ese sueño y ahora se centra en la investigación de Pokemon como mi abuelo. " Gary añadió. Ceniza permaneció en silencio durante toda la explicación, escuchando cada palabra y procesarla.

' _Esto es lo que pensaban de mí_ . ' Ceniza pensó con tristeza, pero no podía dejar de sentir rabia a través de toda la conversación. Se sentía como sus amigos y familiares no creían en él, y sólo renunció a él.

"Mira Ceniza sabemos que usted quiere ser un Maestro Pokémon, pero no todo el mundo logra su sueño." Dicho profesor Oak firma, viendo la forma silenciosa de la adolescente.

"Mira Ceniza es lo mejor para ti." Añadido Brock.

"Lo que es mejor para mí? ¿Qué sabe usted lo que es mejor para mí." Ceniza sostuvo un lado.

Pablo, que estaba observando toda la escena tenía una sonrisa en su cara todo el tiempo. "Oh, ¿estaría tranquilo. Ya te dije que eres débil. Incluso sus amigos y mamá lo creo." Añadió a la conversación en un mal momento. Ceniza sacó de sus pensamientos y miró a Paul de rabia absoluta.

"Cállate Paul." Ceniza gruñó.

"¿O qué, ¿qué puedes hacer?" burlado de Paul.

"Te voy a vencer en una batalla Pokémon para que te calles."

"Hah. Veamos intenta perdedor. No me golpearon última vez, ¿qué te hace pensar que puedes vencerme ahora." Ceniza intentó punch Pablo en la cara, sólo para ser detenido por Brock y Gary.

"Ceniza calme." Dijo Brock.

"Sí, chico Ceniciento, no empezar a causar problemas porque usted no gana." Gary añadió. Otros de sus amigos más o menos dijo lo mismo a Ash.

Ceniza han tenido suficiente y se sacudió suelto. Dio una mirada dura a todos en la sala.

"¿Sabes qué? Atornille todos! Me voy, y voy a lograr mis sueños y demostrar que todo anda mal!" Gritó Ash asalto hacia la puerta con Pikachu en el remolque.

"Ceniza miel espera!" exclamó Delia finalmente darse cuenta de su error. Ceniza le hizo caso y cuando llegó a la puerta, giró el picaporte y la abrió. Sus amigos trataron de correr detrás de él, tratando de conseguir que se detuviera. Pero ya era demasiado tarde como paso Ceniza fuera de la casa.

"La próxima vez que nos veamos, voy a demostrar que todo mal." Dio a conocer a todo el mundo y cerrar de golpe la puerta cerrada.

"ASH" -exclamó la madre llorando ahora. Brock llegó a la puerta segundos después de Ceniza cerró de golpe. Cuando lo abrió, todo lo que veía era la carretera que estaba en frente de la casa, en ninguna parte de Ceniza en el sitio.


	2. Chapter 2

"Y el ganador es el retador! Mañana se enfrentará al campeón de Kanto." Dijo el anunciador. La multitud rugió con fuerza, bombean desde la batalla que acaba de terminar.

"Sí, otra victoria fácil! Ahora tengo que vencer al campeón y convertirme en el próximo campeón." Dijo el retador cockily, saliendo de la etapa de curar sus Pokémon en el Centro Pokemon.

"Supongo que tengo que llamarlo." Dijo el cuarto miembro del Alto Mando, sacando su teléfono y marcano el número.

Hubo una gran tormenta de nieve en la parte superior Monte Plata. Allí estaban dos figura, los dos frente a frente.

"Maldita sea perdí." Dijo un entrenador de su mano en la nieve, su cuerpo se inclinó en señal de derrota. El entrenador era un muchacho que llevaba el sombrero hacia atrás con un flequillo que sobresale. Su vestimenta consistía en una manga larga roja y pantalón negro, con zapatos rojos. Llevaba una bolsa de mensajero con la correa que va sobre el pecho.

Con el entrenador era un Typhlosion que también estaba en el suelo, se desmayó de la batalla.

El entrenador de oposición miró al niño en silencio, y que iba a decir algo hasta que sintió el bolsillo vibrando. Metió la mano en el bolsillo, sacó un teléfono y miró para ver quién lo llamaba. Al darse cuenta de que se le hace clic en el botón de respuesta y puso el teléfono en el oído.

"¿Hola?" , dijo el entrenador, en un tono brusco - prácticamente no se utiliza - la voz

"Oye, oye, tiene que venir mañana. Tenemos un entrenador que me venció." Respondió el miembro Elite Cuantro.

"Realmente ahora. ¿Y cómo fue eso?" -preguntó el entrenador en la curiosidad.

"Bueno, nosotros seguimos clase de lo que nos dijo que hiciéramos si fueron ellos los que participaban, y como usted predijo uno de ellos se unió a la liga." Respondió el cuarto miembro. Los ojos del entrenador se ensanchan ligeramente y sonrió en el otro extremo.

"Ya veo. Entonces no pasa nada. Gracias por hacer lo que te dije." Dijo el entrenador. "Voy a estar allí por la noche."

"Bien entonces, nos vemos luego." Y el entrenador puso fin a la llamada. Volvió a colocar el teléfono en el bolsillo, y volvió su atención hacia el niño.

"Me tengo que ir ahora. Buena suerte en su viaje, y espero que se hagan más fuertes, Ethan." Dijo el entrenador de pie.

El Ethan conocido ahora se levantó de su lugar y vio el entrenador de pie. "¡Espera! Lo que su na-" que no llegó a terminar, porque el entrenador de repente desapareció en la gran tormenta de nieve. Ethan, que estaba junto a la entrada de la cueva, regresó rápidamente a su Pokemon y corrió hacia la cueva, de volver a casa para entrenar un poco más.

Al caer la noche el entrenador como él dijo estaba de vuelta, y ahora en el pasillo Liga Pokemon, caminando hacia su habitación, que pasa a ser la habitación del campeón.

"Ahh, es bueno estar de vuelta!" -exclamó el entrenador. Caminó hacia su habitación para sólo satisfacer sus miembros de la Elite Cuatro, que lo esperaban.

"Hola chicos! ¿Cómo a estado la liga sido sin mí?" -preguntó el entrenador.

"Bueno, nadie ha llegado más allá de mí todavía. Salvo los que usted ha dicho que deje ir." Dijo el primer miembro Elite cuatro. El primer miembro del Alto Mando era un hombre fuerte. Era un hombre alto y de 1m78, con el pelo negro de punta corta, y alrededor de la edad de 30 años. Por el momento, llevaba pantalones cortos negros y una chaqueta de chándal gris.

"Eso es bueno para escuchar Mike. Buen trabajo en mantener su formación, y continuar con el buen trabajo." Respondió el entrenador. El Mike revelado ahora le sonrió.

"¿Cómo estuvo tu entrenamiento en el camino?" Preguntó el segundo miembro de Elite cuatro. El segundo miembro del Alto Mando era una hermosa joven, de la edad de 23 años. Tenía el pelo largo y liso de color rubio que le llegaba a su espalda, y se quedó a una altura de 1m68. Ella tenía un cuerpo increíble, la figura de reloj de arena con los brazos y las piernas largas y delgadas, así como un impresionante busto. En el momento en que llevaba pantalones de mezclilla con una blusa de color azul claro.(perdonen no se como describir bien a las mujeres).

"Fue muy bien! Me hizo más fuerte eso es seguro." Respondió el entrenador.

"¡Cómo! ¡En serio! Incluso más fuerte que antes!" -exclamó el tercer miembro en shock. El tercer miembro de élite era una señora de unos cincuenta años o sesenta. El pelo le llegaba a los hombros, pero todo era gris. Se puso de pie a una altura de 1m58 y llevaba un suéter.

"Simplemente demuestra que todo el mundo tiene cosas que pueden trabajar en ser más fuerte." Respondió el entrenador.

"¿O qué tienes poder sin igual, habilidad y potencial." Contrario al miembro a otro. El cuarto miembro era un hombre alto, a una altura de 2m ". Tenía el pelo de plata en medio cubrió su frente, y se mantuvo estable. Llevaba sudores negros con una camiseta que mostraba un cuerpo bien cuidado. Parecía mayor que el entrenador de estar cerca de sus altos veinte a treinta años bajo.

"Por no hablar muy guapo!" intervino el segundo en un tono alegre, sexy. El otro miembro rodó sus ojos ante las payasadas de la segunda, mientras que el entrenador tenía un pequeño rubor en su rostro.

"No ahora Sonia." Dijo que el tercer miembro.

"Oh cállate Lisa, usted no entiende el amor." Respondió la Sonia ahora revelado, obteniendo una marca de la vieja, ahora revelada como Lisa.

"De todas formas tengo que dormir un poco." Dijo el entrenador antes de entrar en su habitación.

"¿Quieres que me una a ti?" Sonia pidió en un tono coqueto. El entrenador se detuvo en la pista, y se volvió hacia el otro miembro Elite cuatro.

"Por favor, manténganla lejos de mi habitación." Él les dijo antes de entrar en la puerta. Vio a los tres miembros Elite cuatro tirando de la segunda miembro Elite cuatro, que está haciendo todo lo posible para salir de los otros.

"Hey suéltenme! Maldición Mike y Josh, les dije vamos a ir!" gritó Sonia a los miembros. "Él quiere que me acueste con él! Sé que lo quiere! ¿Por qué no me dejan estar con mi príncipe!" -exclamó-.

Los otros tres sudor cayó de sus payasadas. "¿Por qué es siempre así cuando vuelve?." Murmuró Mike.

"Hey, yo sé que estás feliz de que él está de vuelta. Usted sabe ya que él casi nunca está aquí". Dijo el revelado sucesivamente miembro de élite de Kanto, Josh.

"Eso es porque él siempre está con la formación, o de hacer algo relacionado con Pokemon. Necesita a alguien que puede obligarle a hacer algo que no implique un Pokemon." Añadido Lisa.

"Y eso va a ser yo!" exclamó Sonia sigue siendo arrastrado, pero detuvo su resistencia. Los otros tres, simplemente la ignoraron y siguieron hablando.

"De todas formas es bueno tenerlo de vuelta. Ojalá pudiera quedarse más tiempo ... mucho tiempo ...", agregó el Josh ahora revelado.(parece un trolazo xD)

Los dormitorios del campeón. Era una habitación grande, la de una suite de lujo. A pesar de toda la Elite Cuatro habitación de fuera era así, salvo el campeón era un poco grande más grande. El entrenador fue al baño a tomar una ducha para limpiar a sí mismo de las aventuras que tuvo antes. Al finalizar se hizo una pequeña cena rápida.

Él liberó a sus Pokemon y les dio su cena. Observó mientras comían con una pequeña sonrisa de satisfacción en su rostro, a pesar de que tenía un dejo de tristeza en ella, también. Pikachu su Pokemon más fiel al ver esto ver esto, saltó a su regazo y lo miró con curiosidad.

"(¿Estás bien?)" Preguntó Pikachu. El instructor asintió.

"Sí, es sólo el rival de mañana. Tenemos que verlos mañana ya sabes." Dijo Ash.

"(Hey, no te preocupes por eso. Si algo le pasa, estamos aquí con ustedes." Dijo Pikachu haciendo todo lo posible para que su entrenador se sienta mejor. Sus otros Pokemon dieron su propio rugido para demostrarle que también piensan de esa manera.

"Gracias a todos". , dijo el entrenador. "Bueno, entonces vamos a mostrarles lo fuerte que soy mañana. Ellos se arrepentirán de lo que me hicieron ese día."

Dentro de una sala de reuniones en la región de Kanto, consistía en un par de las personas más influyentes y poderosas de todo el mundo Pokemon, a lo largo de las cinco regiones.

"Me alegro de que todos pudieran venir hoy." Dijo un hombre viejo con barba corta. Este anciano es Charles Goodshow, presidente del comité de la Liga Pokémon. En una sala de reuniones fue el campeón de cada región de Johto para Unova, con ellos estaba un miembro de la Elite Four. Estaban Lance, Bruno, Steven, Drake, Cynthia, Bertha, Alder y Caitlin

"¿Por qué nos has llamado aquí señor Goodshow, y todo el camino en Kanto de todos los lugares." Preguntado Lance.

"Bien se ve que alguien ha retado la Elite Four de Kanto." Respondió el señor Goodshow. Esto les llamó la atención, se enteraron del Kanto Elite Four. Sabían que Lance solía ser su campeón, pero luego se trasladó a Johto, debido a su familia mudarse allí junto con el Clan Dragón.

Tomó el Johto Elite Four desafío, ganó y convitió en su campeón. Cuando ganó él sólo llevó a un miembro de su liga anterior sobre quién era su mejor amigo Bruno. Después de dejar oír que Agatha se retiró, mientras Lorelei se retiró para hacer conferencias. Sin más miembros de la Liga Kanto llegó a estar muerto, inexistente.

Pero lo que les sorprendió fue que hace sólo unos años, unos tres o cuatro, la Liga Kanto comenzó de nuevo. Hasta el señor Goodshow no fue informado al respecto. La Liga acaba de empezar de nuevo con un nuevo campeón y un nuevo conjunto de Elite Four. Charles llamó al Presidente de Kanto a preguntó qué había pasado, y por qué no se le informó acerca de esto. Al parecer, el campeón habló con el Presidente de Kanto, y el Presidente permitió que el campeón se inicie la Liga una vez más y - cita "Mostrar el resto de las regiones lo que podría hacer la Liga Kanto."

Charles intentó preguntar por los miembros del Alto Mando y el Presidente le dio toda la información que tenía, que no era mucho. Era sólo su nombre y qué tipo de Pokémon que utilizaron. Cuando se le preguntó acerca del Campeón, el Presidente se negó a dar alguna información sobre el miembro esquivo.

A partir de entonces la Liga Kanto a la altura de lo que el Presidente dijo Kanto. Rápidamente la Liga Kanto se hizo conocida como la Liga más fuerte que nunca. Con casi todo el mundo que trató de no desafiar incluso capaz de pasar la primera Elite Four. El más alto que nadie alguna vez se fue la tercera Elite Four y que el entrenador nunca se planteó un reto para la tercera Elite Four. Incluso algunos de los Elite Four y Campeones tenían miedo de esa liga.

Así, noticias enterarse de la Liga Kanto era bastante impactante.

"La Liga Kanto ¿Alguien pierde otra vez?" -preguntó Drake en un tono no tan sorprendido.

"En realidad es diferente. Alguien logró vencer a los cuatro del Alto Mando." Respondió Charles, todos se impactaron en la habitación.

"QUÉ!" todos ellos gritaron en estado de shock.

"Es una broma, ¿no? Esa liga es monstruosa cómo alguien puede vencer a los cuatro de ellos! Y nunca vio cómo el cuarto Elite Four luchó". Dijo Steven.

"Vi la batalla de hoy y de lo que puedo decir que no era tan especial. El rival lo golpeó sin ningún problema." Respondió Charles.

"Impar". Comentó Bertha, y los demás asintieron con la cabeza, y se fueron a sus propios pensamientos. Charles tosió para que pudiera llamar su atención.

"Bueno, entonces vamos a volver al tema. La razón por la que te llamé hace unos días es para que pudiéramos ver la batalla y finalmente ver quién es el campeón de Kanto es. Sé que están curiosos. Como yo. Todos deseamos saber quién es ". Dijo Charles y los demás asintieron.

"Espera. ¿Cómo sabía usted que el retador le ganaría a todos los Elite Four." Preguntado Cynthia.

"Porque vi su primera batalla. Y destruyo totalmente a sus oponentes. Supuse que sería capaz de derrotar a todos los Elite Four y los llamé. Parece que tenía razón." Respondió Charles mientras que el otro asintió.

"¿Quién es este retador de todos modos?" preguntó Alder.

"Paul", respondió Charles, todo el mundo se sorprendió, pero no estaba muy sorprendido. A pesar de la mirada en la cara de Cynthia, que mostró enojo.

"No sería una sorpresa ... con sus Pokemon y todo." Caitlin comentó, sin rodeos. Los demás asintieron, aunque Cynthia tenía una expresión en blanco en su rostro. Cynthia no le agradaba Paul, debido a la forma en que trata a sus Pokemon, así como su creciente actitud arrogante, que todavía no se cambia desde la última vez que lo vio. También había otras cosas que hicieron que ella le disgustan, pero eso es una historia para otro momento.

"Ya se está haciendo tarde, voy a ver ustedes mañana en el estadio." Dijo Charles levantarse para salir de la sala de reuniones con personas que siguen después de él. Los Campeones y Elite siguieron después, dejando sólo Cynthia y su Elite Bertha.

"Paul". Gruñó Cynthia, Bertha poner una mano cálida y reconfortante en el hombro.

"No estés mal Cynthia, sé los muchos problemas que causó." Se consoló Cynthia. "No te preocupes, yo apuesto que el Campeón lo pondrá en su lugar."

"¿En serio?" Cynthia preguntó esperanzado.

"Te apuesto lo que quieras." respondió Bertha

"Oh, no puedo esperar." Se rió Cynthia, ya que ambos salieron de la habitación, y de regreso a su habitación de hotel, a punto de ver el partido de mañana.

La mañana llegó, y el estadio estaba lleno. Lleno hasta la bandera, no había espacio para nada. Parecía como si todos los espacios posibles se alzaban. Incluso las escaleras! ¿Por qué se llenaba era porque alguien finalmente llegó a la última batalla de la Liga Kanto, que es la batalla Champion. Esto era algo que nadie pensó que era posible, ya que la Liga Kanto resultó ser imposible de conquistar, con casi todo el mundo que nunca desafió más allá de la tercera Elite.

Pero ahora había alguien que no sólo superó el tercer Elite, sino también el cuarto y ahora está esperando para luchar contra el campeón. Como noticia se difundió el día anterior de la victoria ante el cuarto Elite, personas de todo las cinco regiones comenzaron a comprar las entradas del estadio, y acudieron en tropel a Kanto. Todos ellos con ganas de ver al campeón de Kanto, el único campeón que nadie conocía, ni haberse visto nunca, ni siquiera el Presidente de la Liga Pokémon mismo lo sabía.

En el último momento posible, la puerta de entrada cerrada de ver el estadio lleno allá de la razón. Las personas restantes que no tuvieron que ir simplemente acamparon fuera de la cancha frente a una gran pantalla que mostraba una emisión de televisión de la batalla. Fuera del estadio también estaba lleno de gente acampada. La cantidad de personas en el estadio y fuera era monstruosa, nunca antes había habido una sola batalla Pokémon que tienen esta cantidad de gente.

Alrededor de las cinco regiones de todo el mundo se volvió hacia el Canal Battle Kanto, un canal que se ha de transmitir la batalla Pokemon contra el retador Paul contra el campeón desconocido de Kanto.

Por suerte para los Champions y su Elite, se las arreglaron para llegar a poner en la sala VIP, y no tendría que estar fuera de esa multitud.

"Hombre esto es ridículo." Dijo Alder en una expresión de incredulidad choque. "Mira la cantidad de gente de aquí!" todo el mundo asintió con la cabeza, ya que nunca había visto esta cantidad de personas que se reúnen para una sola batalla, o cualquier batalla, mucho menos torneo.

"Creo que todo el mundo están tan curiosos como nosotros." Comentó Charles.

En la esquina de la habitación había un hombre alto mirando hacia la ventana, hacia el campo de batalla. Él es el Presidente de Kanto. Vio con gran anticipación, mirando el campo de abajo, pensando para sí mismo. " _Parece que va a finalmente muéstrate al mundo ¿eh_ ? ' Él dijo en su cabeza. " _Si es así ... brilla. Brilla más que las estrellas, y mostrar al mundo en lo que te convertiste._ " pensó con una pequeña y amable sonrisa.

"La batalla está a punto de comenzar." Dicho Drake y todo el mundo dejó de hablar y miró el campo de abajo.

Abajo, en la batalla presentada, estaba vacío esperar para dos personas. Uno de ellos fue el retador, mientras que el otro era el árbitro.

"Señoras y señores: ¡Que comience la batalla." Dijo el locutor con voz emocionante voz alta a través del micrófono. Todo el mundo aplaudió emocionado de que la batalla se está iniciando.

"En la esquina roja, tenemos a Pablo de Sinnoh!" -gritó. Paul es un hombre de estatura media es 1m69, tenía mucho cabello morado claro que llega a sus ojos. Llevaba una chaqueta de color púrpura con pantalones grises largos y zapatos azules.

Caminó con confianza, y se notaba en su rostro, así como la arrogancia. La multitud aplaudió ruidosamente por él mientras caminaba.

"Vamos Paul! Vamos Paul!" la gente gritaba su nombre. Paul saludó a la multitud que lo vitoreaba y caminó hacia la parte es el apoyo, que consistió en Brock, May, Misty, Dawn, Gary, Iris, Tracy, el Profesor Oak, Max, Norman, Caroline, Johanna, Drew, Flint y Lola.

A medida que los años pasaron después de que Ash huyera, Paul de alguna manera entró en su círculo de amigos, en un sentido, una especie de Ash reemplazado. Algunos de ellos, como Dawn, Max, May, Iris, Cilan y Brock viajaron con Paul en su viaje a través de las regiones. Desde que viajó a las regiones de Kanto, Johto, Hoenn y Teselia, lo hicieron más rápido para Paul por viajar a través de las regiones en el pasado.

Aunque todos en el grupo parecían haber aceptado Paul como su amigo, una sola persona no lo hizo. Esa persona era Delia, la madre Ash. Después del error que tuvo en la decisión de lo que pensaba que era mejor para Ash, pidiéndole a renunciar a su sueño, causando que la dejara. Ella juró que siempre apoyará a su hijo en cualquier decisión que tome, al menos que sea mala.

¿Por qué no aceptaba Paul era simple. Fue a causa de su actitud y lo opuesto era de Ash. Él era malo, y despreocupado, mientras que Ash era agradable y siempre se preocupaba por todos. Además de lo que ella podía decir durante su interacción en ese día, pudo asumir con seguridad que no le agradaba Paul, y entiende por qué.

Por lo tanto ¿por qué no aceptaba / como Paul. En realidad no quería venir aquí, pero después de mucha persuasión del Profesor Oak, ella aceptó su oferta, y de mala gana llegó a ver la batalla. En el momento en que se sentó con el grupo, pero en el borde para que pudiera ser una especie de distancia de ellos. Hizo caso omiso de Paul mientras caminaba hacia el grupo.

"Hola." Él les dio la bienvenida, que le devolvió el saludo con la mirada.

"Usted va a ganar!" -Max con estrellas en sus ojos mirando a su nuevo modelo a seguir.

"Por supuesto, Max, esta liga no es tan difícil como todo el mundo dice que es, para mí es la más débil." Paul respondió.

"Por supuesto que todo es fácil para usted." Dijo Max.

"Tienes razón, soy el entrenador más fuerte que existe." Respondió Paul.

"Buena suerte ahí fuera." Dijo Dawn.

"No lo necesito, como voy a aplastar a cualquiera que este campeón se parece a nada." Respondió Paul.

"Haha agradable Paul! Parece que la batalla va a empezar, es mejor que volver al campo." Dijo Barry, Paul asintió y comenzó a caminar a su lado del campo.

El campo era un campo normal casual con nada especial. Simplemente era sólo un campo en blanco con el esquema de las fronteras, que era bastante grande, probablemente el más grande de todos los torneos. Además no había etapas para entrenadores tenía que estar en el mismo nivel que sus Pokemon.

Los espectadores en la sala VIP vieron como apareció a Paul en el campo. Cada uno lo examina para ver cómo se siente y lo que piensa.

"Parece que se confía." Comentó Steven.

"Eso parece." Dicha Alder.

"Parece como si él ya ha ganado." Dijo Lance, y ver como él habló con sus seguidores. "Habla como si ya ganó, y que esta batalla no será nada."

"Probablemente porque venció a la Elite Four fácilmente." Dijo Bruno.

"Ese tipo de pensamiento no le llevará a ninguna parte." Dijo Drake. "Él va a terminar perdiendo el tiempo si sigue actuando de esa manera."

Bruno y Caitlin son tranquilos, ya que el otro ya se ha dicho lo que quería decir. Cynthia, por otro lado, estaba mirando a Paul. ' _Ojalá me pudiera luchar en este momento, y lo golpearon con una masa sanguinolenta_ . Ella pensó sombríamente, con una risita escapó de sus labios mal. Bertha suspiró ante su Campeón.

"Parece que el locutor está a punto de hablar." Dijo Bruno señalando al otro lado de la habitación a la sala del locutor, que parecía estar moviéndose.

"Eso parece. Adivino, la batalla va a comenzar." Dijo Caitlin, todo el mundo se quedó en silencio y ver el campo de atención.

El Presidente Kanto oyó lo de la Champions y de la élite estaban hablando y no pudo evitar sonreír. _"¡Buena suerte!_ " pensó.

En el estadio, en una plataforma elevadora mantenido una persona. Fue el entrenador, y en su hombro era un Pokemon. Se quedaron allí, como la plataforma comenzó a moverse hacia arriba.

"¿Estás listo?" el entrenador pidió a sus Pokemon. Los Pokemon asintió con una sonrisa en su cara. El entrenador sonrió y miró hacia el techo que se estaba volviendo más y más cada segundo.

"Vamos a mostrarles lo fuertes que nos hicimos." Dijo el entrenador, ya que el techo comenzó a moverse hacia un lado mientras el entrenador sintió luz brillando sobre él. Humo procedente de la parte que cubría su cuerpo.

' _Aquí vengo mundo y es mejor estar preparado_ !

De vuelta en el campo de batalla a los espectadores esperaban con gran expectación. Toda la esperanza de que el campeón de Kanto saldría pronto como el tiempo de espera que estaba matando. De pronto, la voz del locutor era rebaño a través del estadio, diciendo las palabras que todos estaban esperando.

"Señoras y señores ... este es el momento en todo lo que estado viendo a. En el momento que hemos estado esperando durante cuatro años! En el momento en que por fin podemos ver el campeón de Kanto y sus habilidades en la batalla." -Gritó el locutor, la multitud vitorear justo después de él.

"Ahora les presento el campeón de Kanto! Cuyo nombre no lo sé!" -gritó el locutor.

"Todo el mundo vea como el cuadro de la cara del campeón hizo a un lado la apertura de un ascensor subterráneo. El vio la otra plataforma subiendo, pero en lugar de ver el entrenador, que vio humo blanco por lo que es imposible ver el entrenador, y sólo podía ver el contorno del entrenador.

En cuestión de segundos, el humo comenzó a desaparecer cuando el cuerpo y las características del campeón se hizo más definen más notable. A medida que el campeón se hizo más clara, uno a uno los ojos de la gente comenzó a ampliar uno tras otro.

Las personas en la sala VIP observaban con atención mientras el humo se disipó, con la esperanza de conocer cómo el campeón parecía.

"De ninguna manera!" Lanza dijo con incredulidad, dándose cuenta de que es incluso antes de que el humo se disipe. Todos se volvieron hacia él con curiosidad.

"¿Qué es Lance?" -preguntó Bruno.

Lance señaló el campeón a través de la ventana "¡Es él!" , dijo en shock. Todos se volvieron a mirar el Campeón del humo casi había desaparecido. Vieron su función y todas sus ojos se abren en estado de shock.

"Imposible". Dijo Steven.

"¿Cómo podría él ..." dijo Drake.

"irreal" dijo Caitlin

"Esto es inesperado." Dijo Bruno

"Porque él es el campeón de Kanto." Dicha Alder.

Cynthia estaba en un shock total. "Es él". Ella dijo en voz baja con incredulidad.

"Yo nunca habría esperado que él sería el campeón." Dijo que Bertha era igualmente tan sorprendido como todos los demás en la habitación."Pero sí explicar algo."

"¿Qué sería eso?"

"¿Cómo Pablo fue capaz de" derrotar "la Elite Four." Respondió Bertha, Cynthia hizo una seña a la respuesta.

Todo el mundo en el grupo de apoyo de Paul se sentó en silencio, y aturdimiento. Ninguno de ellos se movió un centímetro, ya que cada uno de ellos se quedó mirando el campeón ahora revelado en shock genuino puro. Aunque uno de ellos tenía lágrimas en los ojos.

"No puede ser ...", dijo Brock en estado de shock.

"Imposible". Añadido Gary

"Es él". Misty Añadido.

"No puede ser. No creo que, en realidad es él." Dicho de May

"Después de tantos años ..." Dawn añadido.

"Por fin lo vemos después de tantos años." Dijo Iris.

"Me pregunto qué va a pasar ahora". Dicho profesor Oak.

"Me pregunto si todavía se acuerda de aquel día." Dijo Tracy.

De vuelta en el campo de batalla, Paul estaba en shock total, las palabras no pueden explicar cómo choque fue en este momento.

"No puede ser." Murmuró en estado de shock.

El Campeón miró el choque Paul, y él tomó un micrófono de la nada. El Campeón habló por él.

"Se trata de un seis en seis batalla. Paul de Sinnoh frente, el campeón de kanto ..." respiró hondo antes de continuar.

"Ash"


	3. Chapter 3

El estadio estaba en absoluto silencio. Todo el mundo parecía ya sea en el campo de batalla o en la pantalla gigante en silencio, incapaz de procesar un pensamiento mientras se miraban el campeón ahora revelada de Kanto en estado de shock absoluto. Ellos nunca hubieran esperado un joven que se ve no más de veintitrés años para ser el campeón de Kanto. En todo caso, que estaban esperando a una persona de treinta años de edad, al igual que el Alto Mando de Kanto.

Pocos tampoco creía que fuera a ser el nativo de Kanto de Pueblo Paleta, Ash Ketchum, de todas las personas. Algunos lo sabían, sobre todo la gente de Kanto, incluyendo algunos que conoció y ayudó durante su viaje. Quienes lo conocieron lo siguió a lo largo de su viaje, mientras luchaba líderes de gimnasio y participó en las competiciones. Ellos sabían que era un buen entrenador, y sabía que todas las competiciones que entraba, por lo general lo hizo al principio de dieciséis años, pero entonces perderían en el primer caso no segunda ronda. Así que fue muy impactante para verlo como un campeón, y la creación de una de las ligas más fuertes entre las cinco regiones.

Pero ellos lo vieron, justo en frente de sus ojos. Quienes lo conocieron sin duda podría decirle lo mucho que había crecido. Ya no es el niño de corta estatura que era antes, ahora era un impactante seis pies dos, haciéndole bastante alto. Muchas de las mujeres en la audiencia no podía dejar de admirar su belleza, si los corazones el amor en sus ojos había una indicación. Su atuendo consistía en pantalones casuales, robusto de aspecto negro, zapatos grises, un chaleco de manga corta de color rojo, con un negro t-shirt por debajo. Encabezando todo lo que fuera era algo que él siempre llevaba - una gorra de béisbol.

Todo el mundo siguió mirando el entrenador recién transformado de Kanto.

El grupo de los partidarios de Pablo estaban en absoluta incredulidad, al ver a la única persona que expulsaron de su amistad - diciéndole a renunciar a su sueño - de pie allí en la arena, no sólo como un miembro Elite Four, pero como campeón de Kanto.

Todos estaban teniendo sentimientos encontrados. Una parte de ellos se sentía orgulloso de Ceniza - para él completar su sueño de convertirse en un campeón. Pero otra parte de ellos se sentía triste, ya que Ash no les daba ninguna atención, y sabía por qué. Después de Ceniza izquierda, algunos de ellos lamentó lo que hicieron, ya que causó la ceniza se vaya y la Sra. Ketchum a llorar. Pero todo lo que pensaban que iba a estar fuera durante unas pocas horas a un día, para que su ira hacia fuera y ver el error de sus caminos, y muchos de ellos aún creían Ash estaba siendo estúpido por dejar.

Y ahora, la madre de Ash, Delia, estaba llorando. Llorar lágrimas de alegría, feliz de que por fin pudo ver a su bebé una vez más. Los años que había desaparecido dolía mucho, al igual que un piercing espada en su corazón cada vez que salía, sin saber si era seguro o no. Estaba triste cuando por primera vez salió en su viaje, ya que ella estaba sola, mientras que su hijo estaba fuera vagando por el mundo, sin saber lo que le esperaba, sin embargo cada vez que volvió a visitar, ella era la persona más feliz del mundo, feliz de ver a su bebé una vez más. Pero entonces llegó el día - el día en que lamentaba la mayoría. El día que perdió a su bebé por lo que ella pensaba que era para siempre. Cuando se fue ella lloró, lloró durante semanas, hasta que no pudo más. Entonces, por alguna razón, un sentimiento de determinación la golpeó, la determinación de encontrar a su bebé.

Desde entonces, pasó parte de su tiempo a buscar Ash, por ir a los pueblos cercanos para pedir cualquier información sobre él, y rezar a Arceus para mantener Ceniza seguro, y que un día sería capaz de volver a verlo, por lo que podría pedir disculpas por todo.

Ahora aquí estaba, justo en frente de ella ... bueno, no realmente en _frente_ de ella, pero él estaba allí, hacia el estadio. Una sensación de alegría llenó su corazón mientras seguía mirando a su bebé. No sabía qué hacer. Una parte de ella sólo quería saltar del escenario y abrazar a The Living Daylights de él y pedir disculpas por todo, pero otra parte de ella le dijo que esperara hasta que la batalla había terminado. Luego, cuando todos se habían ido, ella encontraría a su hijo y le pedimos disculpas por todo.

Ella decidió ir con su lado razonable y esperar a que la batalla había terminado, aunque dentro de su mente que estaba teniendo un mal rato pensando en cómo disculparse con él. No podía pensar ni decidir sobre cuál es la forma correcta de pedir disculpas a Ash era.

Ignorando el silencio y las miradas de la gente, el mismo Pablo tenía su propia parte justa de shock. No esperaba el campeón de Kanto sea ceniza de todas las personas. ¿Cómo convertirse en Campeón de Ceniza? Sólo los más fuertes podían ser campeones! Miró a la persona delante de él en los celos y la ira. La ira, porque él no era campeón, y los celos, porque la ceniza _era_ .

Ash, que él creía que era extremadamente débil, fue el Campeón de la Liga Kanto, una liga recientemente reintroducido de nuevo en la Asociación de la Liga Pokémon. Una liga que es considerada la liga más difícil de conquistar, aunque para él, Kanto era la liga más débil porque prácticamente arrasó la Elite Four.

Se dio cuenta de lo que había pensado, y una sonrisa se abrió camino en el rostro de Paul.

Ceniza observaba toda la prueba en silencio. Juan no era en gran parte del pensamiento - que sabía todo el mundo se sorprendió. Estaba preparado para ello. Pero una cosa que _hizo_ de él una especie sorpresa - su madre. Las lágrimas que bajaban la cara y la sonrisa. No podía evitar sentirse feliz por dentro. Su madre estaba feliz de verlo. Echaba de menos a su madre mucho, pero no la vio después de ese fatídico día, mientras todavía se sentía traicionado. Pero él _no_ quiere darle una sorpresa. Sabía que su madre lamentaba lo que había hecho. La había visto llorar antes de irse. Aunque en ocasiones, visitó su casa en secreto para ver a su madre, asegurándose de que estaba a salvo. Durante sus visitas, vio a su madre decidida a encontrarlo, incluso hacer el seguimiento de sus planes al salir de la ciudad. Entonces la vio en su casa, rezando casi todos los días a alguien a buscarlo. Así que sí, que hizo perder a su madre y estaba feliz de verla una vez más. Fue sacado de sus pensamientos por la voz de Paul.

"Así que tú eres el campeón de Kanto, ¿eh?" Paul dijo con voz burlona. Ceniza volvió su mirada a Paul, que tenía una sonrisa en su rostro.

"Sip. Bastante sorprendente, ¿no? Creo que he logrado mi sueño, bueno ... en realidad no, ya que siempre puedo mejorar", respondió Ash alegremente.

"Sí, siempre se puede obtener mejor, ya que siempre será débil." Pablo recibió una mirada de Ash.

"Bueno, al menos tengo algo consumado, a diferencia de ti," respondió Ash con una sonrisa, cuando oyó un gruñido de Pablo.

"Mmm ... Lo que sea. Al menos todavía estoy más fuerte que tú."

Ceniza levantó una ceja.

"¿Qué te hace pensar que eres más fuerte que yo?"

"El hecho de haber derrotado a su Alto Mando", dijo Paul, de continuar. "El Alto Mando que se considera uno de los más fuertes, porque nadie había alcanzado el campeón, y mucho menos el cuarto miembro. Pero yo era capaz de derrotar a la Elite Four fácilmente y llegar a usted, el campeón. Para mí, su liga es la más fácil en comparación con los demás Las otras ligas me dieron un tiempo más difícil, ya que sólo lo hice con el tercer miembro del Alto Mando en cada uno esperan Hoenn, cuando llegué al cuarto -.. Drake Cada uno de los Elites luché dio me duras batallas, conmigo apenas ganan mis victorias. Sin embargo, sus élites ... Me las arreglé para barrer cada uno, perdiendo sólo uno o dos pokémon una batalla. Es por eso que eres débil. Probablemente sólo redondea un par de instructores de sobra para componen esta patética excusa de una liga pokémon, "Paul terminó con dureza.

Ceniza en el interior no le importaba lo que decía de su liga. Pero había una cosa que le importaba - Paul burlarse de sus amigos. No eran las sobras. Ceniza miró y les tomó a sí mismo, la capacitación para mejorar sus habilidades, así que sabía lo que eran capaces de hacer, y él sabía que eran capaces de asumir la mayoría de los entrenadores por ahí, incluso dando campeones como Lance o Cynthia, que era considerado el campeón más fuerte o entrenador pokémon vivo, un buen reto.

"Cállate. Mi Elite Four ... mis _amigos_ no son débiles, "Cenizas respondió enfadada. Su Elite Four gruñó Paul también.

"Kick su puto culo, Ceniciento!" Sonia gritó. Ella sonrió ante la reacción del resto de la gente. La multitud se quedó boquiabierto, las niñas estaban llorando, antiguos amigos de Ash fueron golpeados con incredulidad. El que la hizo sonreír aún más fue la madre de Ash, que estaba radiante, y sonriendo con estrellas en los ojos.

'Mi ceniza ya tiene una niña, y un hermoso en eso ", pensó para sí misma, con la esperanza de reunirse con ella pronto y con ganas de conocer a la chica que había conquistado el corazón de su niño.

'¿Qué? Ceniza tiene novia! fue el pensamiento colectivo de algunos de los viejos amigos de Ash.

'Incluso _él_ tiene una novia! Gah! ¿Por qué no lo hará alguien tan hermoso como su mirada en _mí_ ! ' Tome una conjetura sobre quién estaba pensando en eso.

"Se ha tomado ..." muchas mujeres piensan para sí mismos en la tristeza. Incluso algunas celebridades en asientos privados estaban visiblemente decepcionados y-o celoso.

"Él, él, toma _que_ usted otras chicas! Sonia pensó maliciosamente. Luego volvió su atención a la madre sonriente de Ash. "Parece que tengo la aprobación de la Sra. Ketchum, ahora sólo tengo que conseguir de Ash.

'Esa mujer ... "Ceniza gruñó y sudor cayó ante el apodo Sonia acaba de utilizar para él. Se volvió para mirar a ella, recibir una sonrisa y un beso soplado en respuesta. Ceniza hizo un movimiento de la mano de golpear con fuerza el beso de distancia, por lo que Sonia pucheros ... más lindamente. Elite Four de Ash negó con la cabeza en la interacción.

"Ahora, ¿dónde estábamos?" Ceniza preguntó Paul.

"Ibas a decir algo sobre los que rechazan a los entrenadores", dijo Paul, consiguiendo Ceniza enojado otra vez.

"En primer lugar, Pablo, vamos a aclarar esto. Mi Elite Four, mis _amigos_ no se rechaza. No son sobras. Son fuertes, más fuertes de lo que por un largo tiempo. Usted no puede vencer a cualquiera de ellos con su habilidad y actitud actual. La única razón por la que estás aquí es porque me dejó venir aquí. Les dije que vamos a ganar para poder enfrentarse a ti y poner a prueba tus habilidades de mí mismo ", Ash le dijo.

Paul dejó escapar una risa, sin creer una fachada tan absurda podría hacerse e implementarse. Pero entonces vio el rostro de Ash. No sonreía. No vacilaba ... Él hablaba en serio.

La sonrisa de Paul inmediatamente agrió el ceño. A continuación, el ceño fruncido. A continuación, una mirada de absoluta, pura rabia. Tenía los puños apretados y temblando. Pensar que alguien ordene su Alto Mando para que un rival eludir tan fácilmente, sólo para que pudieran luchar contra ellos en la final.

Paul estaba más allá de enojado. Él se indignó.

"Lo que sea." Ceniza interrumpió los pensamientos de ira de Pablo. "No importa ahora. Todo lo que importa es que te insultan mis amigos., No me importa si me insultan, pero cuando se insulta a mis amigos, estás muerto." Luego miró a Paul. "Basta de chat. Batalla Vamos", dijo mientras sacaba un Pokeball.

Paul sonrió cuando vio la Pokeball. "Sí, vamos, por lo que puedo vencer y tomar el título lejos de ti", dijo, sacando una Pokeball propia.

**El árbitro fue repentinamente eliminado y fuera de su estrado. Otro hombre tomó rápidamente su lugar, de pie extremadamente alto y la exposición de los músculos humungous. Lo que realmente me llamó ojos de la gente era la máscara peculiar que el hombre tenía en - varios tubos que sobresalen de la parte superior e inferior que cubre su boca. Su voz era ronca y chillona mientras hablaba.**

" **Oh, usted piensa pokémon son su aliado? ... Bueno, así es. Que comience el juego! "**

"Ir Nidoking!" Paul gritó y arrojó la Pokeball. Se abrió y una judía blanca salió disparada. Cuando se despejó el Pokémon taladro, conocido como NIDOKING aparecido. Le dio un fuerte rugido que muestra que él estaba listo para la batalla.

"Nice Pokémon que tienes ahí. Vamos a ver si se puede luchar contra las minas." Ceniza tirar a su bola, y un haz de luz blanca salió. Cuando se sacó mostró un marrón mono Pokémon con guantes de boxeo. Este es el mono Pokémon Primeape.

Primate dio su propio grito y comenzó a meterse en posición de batalla. Se quedó mirando Nidoking tratando de apoderarse de ella hacia arriba.

"La lucha entre Nidoking del retador y Primeape del campeón comenzar!"

"Vamos Primeape!" Ceniza llamó. Primeape levantó de un salto y pisó los pies, demostrando que estaba listo para la batalla.

"Crush ese tonto! Nidoking!" Nidoking pisoteó sus propios pies, dando un rugido aterrador.

En las gradas algunas de las personas que apoyaban Paul, fueron mirando Primeape en estado de shock. Esto incluye el Profesor Oak, Brock, Misty, y Gary. Los que no conocen nada mejor se preguntaban sobre las caras confusas.

"¿Qué pasa Brock?" Max le preguntó al hombre mayor.

"Es Primeape, nunca pensé que iba a ver otra vez." Brock dijo a sí mismo, pero todo el mundo lo escuchó.

"Ver de nuevo? ¿Quieres decir que vio Primeape antes? Ceniza tenía un Primeape?" May preguntó confundido, ya que pensaba que lo sabía todo de los Pokémon de Ash antes de entrar en la zona de Honen.

Brock asintió con la cabeza. "Sí, hay un par de Pokémon que Ash tuvo durante su aventura, que algunos de ustedes no podría saber de. Una de ellas es la Primeape que ven ante ustedes. Ceniza Primeape capturado durante su viaje en Kanto, aunque no hizo caso a él en primer lugar. Fue durante un torneo de lucha donde Primeape escuchó Ash y construyó una relación con él, pero después de que el torneo sea un boxeador / entrenador profesional fue impresionado en la habilidad de Primeape, y se ofreció a entrenar Primeape. Ceniza aceptó y dejó Primeape a el entrenador, por lo que Primeape podría hacerse más fuerte ". Brock explicó a todo el mundo, quienes escuchaba en silencio, procesando lo que dijo Brock. A pesar de que fueron el shock de escuchar ceniza con otros Pokémon que no conocían antes de entrar en cada región. Entonces todos empezaron a preguntarse qué otro tipo de Pokémon ceniza podría haber tenido antes, y si eran fuertes.

"Pero estoy muy interesado en la cantidad Primeape ha crecido desde Ash lo fue." Profesor Oak, dijo de la nada. "Ceniza nunca tuvo realmente lo utiliza, me pregunto cómo va a funcionar."

En la sala VIP, todo el mundo estaba mirando a los dos Pokémon elegido para comenzar la batalla en la curiosidad, más que los Pokémon que luchan del lado del campeón.

"Una lucha Pokémon, contra un Pokémon Veneno". Bertha comentó, al ver los dos tipos de Pokémon.

"¿Por qué elegir una ceniza Pokémon luchando contra un Posion Pokémon, ¿no saben que tipo de lucha no son muy eficaces contra el tipo Posion?" Cynthia respondió preguntando la eligió de Ash, y esperando que alguien podría responder a una opción tan extraño tipo de Pokémon, sobre todo cuando el retador Paul elegir sus Pokémon primero.

"No lo sé, yo también estoy curioso acerca de la elección de los Pokémon de Ash, pero apuesto a ceniza tiene un plan bajo la manga." Steven respondió lo mejor que pudo.

"Eso Primeape se ve diferente que cualquier Primeape que he visto antes." Alder comentó, haciendo que los demás lo miran. "Eso Primeape parece que ha pasado por una gran cantidad de entrenamiento y combate. Más experiencia como un veterano de la batalla, y la calma. Comparado con otros Primeape que por lo general están enojados, vivo, esperando alrededor, o atacar a cualquier oportunidad que tengan."Alder explicar mirando el Primeape más los intereses.

Al margen Bruce y Lance también estaban mirando Primeape de Ash, pero ambos tenían un pensamiento diferente en comparación con los demás.

"No que Primeape parece familiar Bruce?" Lanza pidió a su amigo, con la esperanza de encontrar una respuesta. Primeape de Ash parecía tan familiar para él, pero él no podía entender qué era lo que hacía Primeape de Ash parece familiar.

"Ahora que lo mencionas, creo que lo he visto en alguna parte antes Primeape ..." Bruce pensó que excavar en la memoria todo lo que tenía en Primeape.

"Ese señor mío es el de seis Pokémon luchando campeón (P-1 Grand Prix). Formado bajo el boxeador profesional Antonio de Kanto." Respondió una voz, por lo que todo el mundo se volvió a ver al presidente de Kanto una sonrisa en su rostro, mientras que tenían los ojos muy abiertos.

"¡Cómo! ¿No es hacer trampa utilizando un Pokémon que no es tuyo?" Bruce exclamó, al oír un Pokémon tan fuerte como Primeape en posesión de Ash fue impactante. Él es un especialista en combates Pokémon sabía cómo era fuerte Primeape. Lo sabía porque él entró en el Grand Prix P-1 una vez, cuando Primeape ganó su cuarto torneo. Quería comprobar si este Primeape era el verdadero negocio, por lo que entró en su propio Pokémon, Machamp pulg No hace falta decir que fue una dura batalla para él, y al final se perdió, ya que luego se entrenó a su Pokémon con la esperanza de vencer Primeape en la batalla.

Oír que Ash era el dueño de Primeape era absurdo porque estaba seguro de que Anthony era su propietario, ya que él fue quien entrenó Primeape.

"En realidad Bruce a su mal allí. Primeape era Ash, y sigue siendo Pokémon de Ash. Ash lo capturado durante su viaje en Kanto, y dejar que Anthony lo entrenó, ya Anthony ofreció, está impresionado por la fuerza de Primeape. Así que no es hacer trampa, ya Primeape sigue siendo su Pokémon ". El Presidente de Kanto explicó Bruce, y todos los demás.

"Pensar ceniza tenía un Pokémon tan fuerte. Mucho menos Pokémon lucha." Bruce comentó.

Lanza tenía una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro mientras escuchaba todo. "Ahora no puedo esperar a que la revancha Ash." Dijo con una sonrisa cada vez más grande.

De vuelta en el campo de batalla, Ash y Primeape esperaban pacientemente mirando a los oponentes. Mientras que Pablo estaba irritado de no pasa nada, ya que él tenía la esperanza de Ceniza atacaría primero, por lo que sería capaz de ver al menos algunos movimientos Pokémon de Ash, y esperaba para contrarrestarlo.

"Maldita sea, si no vas a atacar y luego lo haré!" Paul gritó. "Nidoking cargo con Cuerno taladro!" señaló a los Pokémon de lucha que se le oponían. Nidoking rugió y cargó hacia Primeape, con la cabeza inclinada sobre con su cuerno señalando a su oponente.

"Primeape esquivar y Nidoking viaje." Primeape esperó Nidoking estaba a escasos centímetros de su cara, antes de pasar al lado de esquivar el ataque. Al mismo tiempo, Primeape sacó sus pies tropezando a su oponente, y haciéndole caer en el suelo será una planta cara.

Paul se enfureció al ver a sus Pokémon caen a algo patético como un simple viaje. "Levántate Nidoking, y utilizar la basura!" Nidoking rápidamente recogió a sí misma y se cargó a Primeape lanzando varios golpes y patadas. Primeape logró esquivar los intentos de golpe, pero fue en la defensa, lo que hizo que Pablo sonrisa.

"Ahora agarra a la pierna de Primeape y tirarlo hacia abajo." Pablo ordenó, dando cenizas de un shock. ' _Mierda '_ Ceniza pensó sin darse cuenta de lo suficientemente rápido. "Primeape salir de allí." Gritó, pero ya era demasiado tarde. Nidoking agarró la pierna de Primeape sorprendiendo a los Pokémon, y se lo llevó en el aire, y giró su mano hacia abajo golpeando Primeape al suelo duro.

"Ahora Nidoking utilizar múltiples pisa fuerte!" Nidoking rugió y de su ascensor hasta sus piernas y comenzó a detener a su oponente. "Ahora usa Megahorn!" Cuerno de Nidoking luego se volvió hacia un blanco brillante. Dio un fuerte estruendo y estrelló su cuerno hacia el Pokémon que luchan, causando el atardecer hasta ser soplado en el impacto.

"Primeape!" Ceniza llamó a su Pokémon en la preocupación, mientras que Paul sonrió en señal de victoria. Su sonrisa se lavó rápidamente lejos con el polvo limpiado, y lo que quedaba era una escena que sorprendió a todos. Hay en el lugar era un Primeape sosteniendo un cuerno de Nidoking con la mano, deteniendo el ataque. Primeape parecía herido y cansado también estaba teniendo problemas para detener el ataque, con lo sacudía indicando que no sería capaz de mantener a raya el ataque por mucho tiempo.

Ceniza ver a su Pokemon de tipo fino sonrió. "Ahora Primeape movimiento hacia un lado y cuerno caída de Nidoking." Primeape siguió a su fin socios e hizo lo que le dijeron. Cuando el cuerno de Nidoking cayó provocó Nidoking a caer al suelo, debido al impulso y Nidoking tratando de forzar su ataque a Primeape.

Ceniza vio la pequeña abertura y la sonrisa. "Ahora Nidoking barrer de la tierra." Primeape usa sus piernas y se secó las piernas de NIDOKING, haciendo Nidoking empezar flotante. "Arroja Nidoking al suelo con patada baja." Primeape Nidoking dio una patada de hacha, ahora Nidoking estaba en el suelo de dolor. Primeape espera volver a una distancia prudencial de espera.

Nidoking luchaba por levantarse, pero de alguna manera logró estar en pie. "Nidoking Poder Tierra!" Nidoking pisoteó el suelo, y se envía una onda en Primeape.

"Primeape saltar para esquivar." Ceniza ordenó, Primeape hizo lo que le dijeron y esquivar el ataque. Paul sonrió al ver los Pokémon luchan en el aire. "Nidoking Rayo de Hielo!" Nidoking abrió su boca y disparó un rayo de azul en Primeape.

Ceniza maldijo al ver caer a uno de truco de Pablo. "Primeape tratar de esquivar rápidamente!" Primeape hizo todo lo posible para mover su cuerpo en el aire, pero su pierna derecha fue golpeado, y el hielo rápidamente comenzó a crecer cubriendo completamente sus rápidamente cayó al suelo, incapaz de moverse a causa de su cuerpo medio helado.

"Nidoking Terremoto!" Pablo ordenó rápidamente, viendo Primeape en el suelo tratando de moverse. "Primeape romper el hielo rápidamente!"Ceniza llamó. Primeape inició perforación sólo el hielo para conseguir una pequeña parte de fuera. Nidoking levantó la pierna y pisoteado en el suelo, creando un terremoto. El terremoto golpeó Primeape, provocando que el hielo se rompa en caso de choque, pero que era muy eficaz para Primeape.

Primeape era ahora inmóvil en el suelo. Todo el mundo se quedó en silencio, todos ellos en estado de shock. Uno de ellos es debido a que la intensidad de la primera batalla, y dos en el retador vencieron los primeros Pokemon del campeón de Kanto. Todos ellos ver como Nidoking acercó a Primeape se eleva sobre los Pokemon que luchan. Nidoking miraron los Pokemon que mienten para comprobar si era incapaz de luchar.

Como Nidoking miró más de cerca, los ojos de Primeape abiertos en lo miró con ira. Primeape rápidamente se levantó y dio un rodillazo derecho Nidoking en el estómago, por lo que Nidoking retención sobre su estómago en el dolor. Primeape saltó unos pocos pies de distancia de Nidoking, y cayó sobre su pierna mirando a los Pokemon de perforación.

"Primeape utilizar rápidamente Chop Cruz!" Primeape saltó hacia Nidoking, y puso los brazos en cruz, golpeando Nidoking y mandándolo a volar hacia la pared, por lo que el impacto de la misma. "Cargar y usar Close Combat!" Primeape aprovechó Nidoking en un arranque de velocidad y envió Nidoking múltiples golpes mortales. Cada golpe haciendo slamming Nidoking en la pared de la cancha, y hacer un guión. "Ahora termina con Giga Impact!" Primeape brillaba blanco, y se estrelló en la misma Nidoking, creando un gran guión de Nidoking en la pared. Nidoking gimió de dolor, cada vez que fue golpeado. Paul reloj en estado de shock al ver a sus Pokemon obtener brutalmente heridos. Vio como Primeape estrelló en sí hacia sus Pokemon y saltando hacia atrás al ver a sus Pokémon luchan por ponerse de pie. Mientras miraba a sus Pokemon podía decir que sus Pokemon podrían desencadenar un ataque más, antes de que se desmayó.

"Nidoking Hyper Beam!" Paul rugió NIDOKING dio un fuerte estruendo, y disparó un rayo grande en Primeape. Primeape vio el haz y trató de moverse, pero no pudo. Ceniza vio impotente cómo Primeape fue golpeado por el ataque. Sabía Primeape no podía moverse, debido al impacto Giga, que se llevó todo de Primeape realizar. No esperaba Nidoking de Pablo a resistir todos sus ataques, él admite que Nidoking de Pablo es más fuerte de lo que pensaba.

El rayo golpeó Primeape y Primeape voló hacia Ash, el aterrizaje de un par de metros de Ash. Nidoking terminado el ataque, y jadeó antes de que también cayó en el agotamiento.

El árbitro miró a los dos Pokémon antes de levantar las dos banderas de color. "Los dos Pokémon son incapaces de atacar, lo que resulta en un empate. Por favor envíe sus próximos Pokémon".

La alegría de ver a gente en voz alta la primera batalla final. Les encantó ver esta batalla, lo intenso que era, y viendo el campeón de Kanto en la acción. Al ver sus habilidades hizo algunos de los asistentes a partir de pensar que él podría ser el campeón más fuerte de la liga, tal vez incluso más fuerte que Cynthia ella.

En apoyo de grupo todos tenían golpes ve en la cara.

"Lo que una batalla." Brock comentó algunas de las personas asintieron de acuerdo con él.

"Y su sólo la primera batalla Pokémon, imagina lo que los otros cinco podría ser." Misty agregó, el grupo tratando de imaginar las futuras batallas.

En la sala VIP, la gente de allí se quedaron en silencio también. Ellos acababan de presenciar una batalla loco, viendo la táctica y combinación brutal que acaba de ser mostradas.

"¡Qué Primeape." Adler dijo: "No creo que jamás he visto uno así, sobre todo uno que va en contra a. Nidoking bien entrenado. La mayor parte del tiempo por lo general Primeape perder." Añadió, repasando la batalla en su mente.

"Tengo muchas ganas de luchar que Primeape ahora." Bruno le dijo a su amigo Lance.

"Realmente quiero que lucha con Ash ahora." Lanza respondió de nuevo a Bruno. Ambos risa, y espero que esta pelea iba a ser mayor, por lo que puede tener su oportunidad por Ash.

Steven sacudió la cabeza al ver a los dos representantes Johto. "No creo que jamás he visto una combinación brutal, sino también combinación muy arriesgada por lo que vi con Primeape." Él dijo, todo el mundo lo miraba de una explicación. "Tres últimas ataque combinado de Primeape. Primeape usa tres ataques muy fuertes, Cross Chop, Close Combat y Giga Impact. Primero usando Chop Cross and Close Combat después sin descansar, y luego terminar con Giga Impact. Aunque cada uno de los ataques son extremadamente poderosos, son extremadamente agotadoras, especialmente Giga Impact. Desde Giga Impacto fue el último uso, tomó una gran cantidad de energía para utilizarla dejando Primeape vulnerable para un ataque, especialmente después de dos poderosamente mueve antes. Mi conjetura es que Ash tenía la esperanza de acabar con Nidoking el combo, sin esperar Nidoking estar aún en pie y en condiciones de poner en marcha el Hyper Beam. Porque Primeape era extremadamente trató de utilizar los ataques no pudo esquivar el ataque, es por eso que fue golpeado. " Steven acabó su explicación a todos dejó hundirse en la información y se volvió a su dirección hacia la batalla.

Steven se acercó junto a Cynthia para ver la batalla. "Pero, ¿quién hubiera pensado que la ceniza podría pensar en una combinación tan arriesgada." Steven dijo en voz baja sólo Cynthia le oía. Cynthia volvió la cabeza en dirección a Steven. "Sí que ha cambiado."

Cynthia se quedó en silencio al escuchar el último comentario de Steven pensando para sus adentros " _Ha cambiado ..._ "pensó para sí misma un poco triste.

De vuelta en la arena, Paul regresó a sus Pokémon derrotado sin decir nada. Sacó una Pokeball y convocó a sus próximos Pokémon. La luz desapareció una en su puesto era un Weavile, listo para la batalla.

"Lo has hecho muy bien ahí fuera amigo." Ceniza dijo Primeape antes de que lo regresó a la Pokeball. Sacó una Pokeball y lo miró intensamente. "Sólo te tengo, pero vamos a ver cómo lo haces en la batalla, y si tu entrenamiento valió la pena." Él dijo y lanzó su Pokeball, liberando sus Pokémon. Cuando la luz se aclaró aún tenía curiosidad porque en él está puesto también fue un Weavile, para ser más exacto que parecía una copia exacta de Weavile de Pablo.

"A Weavile demasiado eh, me sorprendiste. Nunca pensé que tendría un Weavile, bueno vamos a ver quién es la más fuerte." Pablo le dijo a Ash.

"Usted encontrará con más sorpresas." Respondió Ash, aunque asumió Paul no lo oyó, ya que él estaba usando su voz normal en el interior, no lo suficientemente fuerte para el otro lado para escuchar.

"En el lado retador tenemos Weavile, así como el lado del campeón. Deje el partido comenzar!" el locutor dijo y ambos Pokémon se metió en su posición de batalla.

"Uso persecución Weavile!" Paul llamó, cargo Weavile en Weavile de Ash a una velocidad rápida.

"Persecución uso Weavile para cancelar el ataque." Weavile de Ash asintió e hizo lo mismo. Como ambos Pokémon garras chocaron ninguno de los Pokémon estaba una ventaja. Ellos continúan para tratar de dominar a los demás.

"Slash uso Weavile noche." Ceniza llamó. En otra uña de un Weavile instante estaba cubierto de negro y se redujo en Paul Weavile haciéndolo patinar hacia atrás unos metros.

"Utilizar rápidamente dig." Pablo llamó a toda prisa. Weavile rápidamente cavó un hoyo y se fue a Weavile el metro de la ceniza que deja abierta a un ataque.

"Weavile mantener la calma y la sensación de la tierra." Ceniza dijo a su Pokémon. Su Pokémon cerró los ojos para concentrarse en el terreno para el Pokémon debajo. De repente Weavile de Ash abrió sus ojos cuando sintió que el suelo temblar debajo de ella. "Ahora salta!" Weavile el momento de Ash saltó, Weavile de Paul salió del agujero con su garra apuntando a Weavile de Ash.

Afortunadamente Weavile de Ash fue capaz de saltar lo suficientemente alto como para evitar la garra. Desafortunadamente Paul tenía un as en la manga.

"Weavile uso Rayo de Hielo." Pablo dijo y Weavile de Pablo abrió su boca y disparó un rayo azul hacia el oponente.

"Esquivarlo!" Ceniza llamó rápidamente, sin esperar a Pablo a tirar de un movimiento como ese. Tuvo que admitir que no esperaba que fuera de él. Weavile de Ash trató de mover su cuerpo en el aire, pero fue golpeado en su pie derecho, congelarlo. Debido a los pies congelados derecha, inicio Weavile de Ash caen rápidamente al suelo.

"Lanzallamas uso Weavile antes de tocar el suelo!" Ceniza llamó. Weavile asintió con la cabeza y su boca estaba cubierta en llamas. Cuando se cayó y fue cara a cara con Weavile de Pablo se disparó el fuego que golpea directamente a los Pokémon. Ambos Pokémon cayó aunque Weavile de Ash cayó aunque difícil que resulta en humo que lo cubre.

En la sala VIP de todos los entrenadores vieron impactados por lo que acaba de tener lugar.

"¿Acabas de ver lo que pasó?" Adler le preguntó a nadie en la habitación.

"¿Quieres decir Weavile lanzallamas usando? Si ... no debería ser posible." Bertha respondió todavía shock.

"Entonces, ¿cómo lo hizo?" Drake le preguntó sorprendido.

En el ámbito Paul estaba mirando a Ash. "¿Cómo es tu Weavile poder usar lanzallamas. Eso no debería ser posible." Preguntó Ash. Sólo recibió una gran sonrisa en el campeón de Kanto.

"Vas a tener que esperar hasta que el humo claro para encontrar la respuesta." Ceniza contestó conseguir una mirada más de Paul.

Todo el mundo comenzó en el humo con fuerza la esperanza de encontrar la respuesta a la pregunta que todos tenían en sus mentes. La pantalla del televisor ampliada arriba en el humo del polvo. A medida que el humo tiene la gente más débiles podrían ver la sombra de un Pokémon. Lo sorprendente fue que no era una sombra de Weavile, no se trataba de una sombra de una forma completamente diferente Pokémon. Tenía una silueta de un Pokémon que parecía que podía pararse en dos patas, y tenía un zorro como la cola. En el humo se podían ver dos se ilumina de color púrpura de un ojo, como si estuviera mirando a todo el mundo.

El humo se disipó mostrando el verdadero Pokémon. Se dio un fuerte estruendo cuando todo el humo y el polvo se disipó. El Pokémon era un gris zorro-como Pokémon. Tenía una gran melena roja. Un cuerpo delgado construido para la velocidad y la potencia, con tres garras rojas para las manos y los pies.

"Zoroark el Pokémon ilusión." Ceniza declarado sus verdaderos Pokémon. Todo el mundo en el estadio, incluyendo a Paul miró a los nuevos Pokémon en shock. Frente a ellos estaba Zoroark un Pokémon extremadamente raros, muy pocos en el estadio ha visto pero no conocía a nadie que realmente atrapó a uno. Otros sólo habían oído hablar de este Pokémon a través de historias en realidad no lo viera por sí mismos.Y la mayoría nunca ha oído hablar de este Pokémon en su vida. Pero delante de ellos fueron los mismos Pokémon raros que muy pocos habían visto antes, que otros han escuchado historias acerca, y muchos de ellos nunca han oído hablar de antes.

"¿De dónde Ceniza conseguir un Zoroark?" Profesor Oak le preguntó sorprendido y lleno de esperanza, con ganas de hacer una investigación sobre el raro Pokémon.

"No lo sé ... pero ¿qué tipo de Pokémon es Zoroark?" Max le preguntó con la esperanza de conocer el Pokémon con suerte tratando de encontrar uno para sí mismo.

"Zoroark es un Pokémon extremadamente raros. Nadie sabe cuánto hay, pero mi suposición es que sólo hay un puñado de ellos, tal vez sólo la cantidad de dedos están en mis dos manos o incluso menos. Zoroark es una ilusión Pokémon poder para transformarse en otro Pokémon como Ditto para entrenadores truco. También puede transformarse en cualquier persona o cualquier cosa como esta silla o yo. Lo que pasa Zoroark es que puede crear ilusiones y también puede atrapar a la gente en ella. Por lo que he oído a través historias Zoroark no le gustan los seres humanos y que le gustaría mantener lejos de nosotros tanto como sea posible. Esto lo hacen a través de ilusiones, y los que en realidad ver una y tratar de atraparlo, consigue atrapar en una ilusión y es castigado. Es muy raro de encontrar, incluso uno mucho menos ver uno en su verdadera forma como la que tienes ante ti. "

Las salas VIP estaban con caras de choque del Presidente Kanto al Presidente de la Liga Pokémon. Todo el mundo miró a los Pokémon ilusión todo con shock y las caras de incredulidad. Choque incluso ver los Pokémon extremadamente raros, y la incredulidad de que alguien realmente atrapó a uno. No les importaba que era ceniza que la cogió, no eran más que una sacudida eléctrica que alguien realmente captó un Zoroark!Se dice que es imposible, ya que no había constancia de que nadie lo vea con su Pokedex y mucho menos tomar uno, eso es inaudito!

"¿De dónde tomar un Zoroark?" Caitlin preguntó en shock puro.

"No se debería hacer eso. La verdadera pregunta es ¿de dónde sacó incluso ver uno?" Adler prácticamente gritó aún con incredulidad."Zoroark es un habitante Pokémon Teselia y ni siquiera he visto uno en mi vida!" Todo el mundo sigue mirando a los Pokémon en estado de shock, todos ellos fuera de zona Adler diatriba acerca de cómo él era un viajero y todavía no ha visto un Zoroark, mientras que la ceniza se puede ver a uno cada vez que quiere, porque lo atrapó.

"¿Cómo es que Ash sigue sorprendernos ... Yo hoy he sido una descarga más de lo que tenía en mi vida ..." lanza murmuró, pero incluso lo oyó con claridad y todos estuvieron de acuerdo con él.

"Probablemente uno de sus rasgos buenos, al menos mantiene su vida entretener. ¿No es así Cynthia?" Bertha preguntó con una sonrisa a su campeón. Cynthia mira a Bertha y sonrió.

"Si uno de sus rasgos." Cynthia respondió en voz baja mirando hacia atrás a Ash una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro.

De vuelta en el estadio Paul fulminó a Ash y sus misteriosos Pokémon nunca visto ni oído antes. Me hizo enojar que Ash tenía un Pokémon raro que nunca escuchó antes.

"¿Qué tipo de Pokémon es eso?" Pablo exigió.

"La ilusión Pokémon Zoroark." Ceniza contestó. Paul miró a Ash antes de examinar el Pokémon antes.

'Su aspecto como un oscuro Pokémon de tipo, por lo que sería súper eficaz para combatir o error de tipo se mueve. " Paul pensó para sí mismo.

"Carga Weavile a Zoroark y el uso X-tijera!" Pablo ordenó a su Pokémon. Rápidamente carga Weavile a Zoroark a una velocidad extremadamente rápida apareció frente a Zoroark.

"Uso Zoroark detectar." Ceniza llamó y Weavile envió una andanada de ataques a rápida velocidad casi borrosa en Zoroark sólo para Zoroark de esquivar cada barra fácilmente. Weavile detuvo un segundo después de perderse la barra fiftieths. Ceniza vio su oportunidad y llamó a su siguiente ataque. "Ahora usa bajo Sweep!" Zoroark barrer inmediatamente las piernas de Weavile lo que es flotar en el aire durante un segundo. "Shadow Claw" Zoroarks garras se volvió de repente un color púrpura fantasmal y envió una diagonal fuerte a su oponente, por lo que es volar hacia la pared a un ritmo rápido. "Ahora perseguirlo con Aerial Ace!" Zoroark desapareció en un torbellino corriendo hacia la Weavile volar. Entonces Weavile fue lanzado en una dirección diferente de la cancha e hizo un impacto en la pared.

La gente mira con entusiasmo al ver el combo que vieron. En realidad todo lo que vieron era realmente Zoroark enviar Weavile volar una dirección, pero de repente cambió su curso en un grado totalmente noventa y fue volando hacia otra dirección, por lo que el impacto con la pared.

"Weavile levántate!" Pablo clamó con ira. Acababa de ver a sus Pokémon golpeados. Él no se estaba avergonzado no iba a vencer a los Pokémon de Ash con su propia Weavile. Vio a su lucha Weavile de levantarse, pero se las arregló para ponerse de pie.

"Carga Weavile a Zoroark uno más y enviará, Rayo de Hielo!" Weavile envió el haz de luz azul en Zoroark al correr hacia ella.

"Zoroark esquivarlo". Zoroark movió hacia un lado para esquivar el ataque por completo.

"Ahora uso Weavile X-tijera, una vez más!" Weavile asintió y Zoroark ataque con barras.

"Zoroark usar detectar de nuevo!" Zoroark esquivar el ataque de nuevo, pero Ash notó que Weavile no estaba dejando hasta el momento.

"Brick Break uso Weavile." Paul cambió de repente ese ataque. Los ojos de Ash se agrandaron.

"Utilizar rápidamente detectar!" Ceniza llamó, pero esta vez no falló y Weavile conectado su ataque al estómago de Zoroark, haciendo una mueca de dolor. "Ahora Weavile, terminar con Focus Punch!" Mano mano libre de Weavile brillaba un blanco brillante y conectado con el puño al estómago de Zoroark enviando un poderoso ataque al estómago conectado. Weavile se lanzó el puño hacia adelante terminar su ataque y Zoroark voló al otro lado de la pared.

"Zoroark". Ceniza llamó por la preocupación. Zoroark se levantó y le dio un guiño diciendo que estaba bien y podía seguir luchando. "Si tú lo dices." Ceniza respondió de nuevo a él.

"Vamos a terminar esta ceniza!" Paul gritó Ceniza ignorando su burla. Ceniza indicó Zoroark para prepararse y Zoroark se metió en su postura.

"Carga Weavile a Zoroark y el uso Giga Impact!" Paul gritó, Weavile empezó a correr hacia Zoroark que el cuerpo blanco brillante preparar su ataque.

"Zoroark también cobran y espere mi señal." Zoroark dio un grito de guerra y se carga en la dirección Weavile. Como ambos Pokémon se acercaba Weavile arremetió contra Zoroark para atacarlo.

"Zoroark usar doble equipo!" Ceniza gritó, rápidamente apareció Zoroark múltiple y Weavile atacó a uno que golpea una ilusión. "Usar Zoroark Lanzallamas!" Todas las ilusiones Zoroark desaparecieron y lo real Zoroark aparecieron unos metros detrás Weavile.

Zoroark abrió la boca y disparó a un gran lanzallamas en Weavile. El fuego voló hacia Weavile a un ritmo rápido. "Uso agilidad Zoroark y la carga en el fuego mientras se está cargando una Blast Focus." Rápidamente Zoroark estaba dentro de la quema de fuego, pero no parecía afectado, su garra derecha brillaba blanco.

"Weavile detrás de ti!" Pablo le gritó que no quería perder. Ya era demasiado tarde como Zoroark era demasiado cerca de Weavile para cualquier cosa que suceda.

"Zoroark utilizar Focus explosiva cuando se pulse Weavile." Zoroark hizo un impacto con Weavile, las llamas herirlo haciendo una mueca de dolor. Cuando Zoroark hizo impacto al instante dio un puñetazo hacia el envío de la explosión se centran en Weavile. Antes de que pudiera reaccionar Weavile que fue alcanzado por la explosión del foco Zoroark. El ataque creó un pequeño humo el polvo, y cuando se aclaró Weavile estaba en el suelo con remolinos en sus ojos, demostrando que se había desmayado.

"Weavile es incapaz de batalla. El ganador es Zoroark desde el lado del campeón. Por favor llame a su próximo Pokémon". El árbitro anunció.

En la sala VIP Steven estaba haciendo comentarios sobre el ataque antes de la ceniza.

"Wow, debo decir que estoy bastante impresionado con la combinación que hizo antes." Steven dijo a sí mismo ni a nadie escucha.

"¿Qué quieres decir Steven?" Preguntó Drake.

"El último ataque combinado que hizo. Al cobrar en el Lanzallamas, Zoroark especie de cubierta de fuego como un Flare Blitz pesar de que podría no ser tan fuerte, pero usted no tiene que preocuparse acerca de cualquier retroceso. Entonces carga una Blast Focus, mientras que en el fuego es impresionante, ya que requiere concentración para desencadenar el ataque. Cuando atacó Weavile Weavile dolía mucho. Debido al hecho de que Weavile es muy eficaz para el fuego, pero también es super extra eficaz para luchar contra movimientos de tipo. era Weavile mucho daño y por lo tanto se desmayó. Lo que más me impresionó es cómo Zoroark puede cargar en el fuego y no ser muy eficaz por el ataque. me pregunto cómo se entrena a su Pokémon ". Steven explicó y se preguntó. Aquellos también en la sala se preguntaban cómo Ceniza entrenado y se hizo tan fuerte, y se preguntó si podían obtener algunos consejos para que pudieran ser más fuerte y hacer su Alto Mando fuerte.

Con viejos amigos de Ash que ver la batalla con las caras de choque, y Delia tenía una sonrisa de orgullo en su rostro.

"¿Cuándo Ceniza ser tan fuerte ..." Misty dijo en incredulidad, incapaz de comprender el poder y las habilidades que fuera está emitiendo.

"Nunca he visto a alguien tan fuerte." Puede añadir pulg Todo el mundo se quedó en silencio, todos ellos preguntándose lo mismo que Misty y mayo. Aunque muchos de ellos no creían que se trataba de ceniza que era tan fuerte.

Delia aunque estaba orgulloso, orgulloso de que su hijo era tan fuerte. Ella estaba tan feliz por él, pero también triste porque los pensamientos de lo que pasó aquella vez jugó en su mente.

'Voy a hacer las paces con él. No importa lo que yo voy a hacer mi mejor esfuerzo para hacer las paces con él. ' Se dijo mentalmente y volver su atención a la lucha.

Paul gruñó mientras volvía a sus Pokémon de nuevo a su Pokeball. Él hizo un comentario acerca de cómo Weavile era débil con gran disgusto de Ash. Pablo entonces sacó un Pokémon y lo convocó.

"Será mejor que ganar." Pablo le dijo a su Pokémon mientras lanzaba en el aire liberando los Pokémon de la pelota. La luz se borra y en su lugar había un oso marrón grande. El oso tiene garras afiladas, tanto para las manos y los pies y un anillo de color marrón claro bastante grande en su estómago.

"La batalla entre Zoroark del lado del campeón y Ursaring desde el lado retador comenzar." El árbitro dijo y señales para iniciar la batalla.

"Ursaring uso terremoto." Pablo ordenó a sus Pokémon dieron un fuerte estruendo cuando pisar el suelo crea una bastante potente el terremoto también fue muy rápido, ya que Ash no tuvo tiempo suficiente para ordenar su Pokémon para el terremoto cesó Zoroark estaba en el suelo de dolor.

"Zoroark común levantarse." Ceniza suplicó a sus Pokémon acostado. Zoroark pareció oír su llamado entrenador y abrió los ojos, mostrando que aún estaba consciente. Él comenzó a hacer movimientos para conseguir haciendo Paul ceño.

"Ursaring cargo y utilizar Brick Break." Ursaring corrió hacia el Zoroark luchando y levantó la mano para golpear hacia abajo el Pokémon heridos. Antes de la pata podría atacar fue detenido por las garras agarrarlo. Ursaring miró hacia abajo para ver un cansado medio Zoroark sonriéndole. Ursaring trató de mover su pata, pero no podía ver Zoroark tenía un férreo control sobre él.

Ojos Ash amplían ver a sus Pokémon agarrar un fuerte Ursaring buscando. Saltó de su estado de stock de ver la oportunidad de atacar."Zoroark utilizar Hyper Beam". Él llamó. La boca de Zoroark se abrió y un rayo fuerte condensan salió disparado de su boca, en dirección a la cabeza Ursaring. Este movimiento resultó ser un error por parte de Ash.

"Ursaring esquivarlo moviendo la cabeza a un lado." Pablo ordenó y Ursaring rápidamente hizo lo que le dijeron. El rayo estuvo a la cabeza de Ursaring y el resultado dejó una ceniza aturdir y Zoroark que esperaba el ataque de conectar, sobre todo en una gama tan cerca.

Paul sonrió al ver a sus Pokémon en pie fuerte, mientras que Pokémon de Ash parecía haber puesto mucho esfuerzo en ese ataque. "Ursaring aprovechar esta oportunidad y usar Focus Punch." Ursaring otra parte comenzó a brillar blanco mientras levantaba su mano listo para golpear a su oponente vulnerable.

"Zoroark soltó y se ejecuta." Ash convocada apresuradamente en la preocupación. Zoroark dejó ir rápidamente, pero cuando se cansó de correr que no podía. Ojos Ash ampliado mientras que Pablo tenía una sonrisa en su rostro. Al permitir que se de Ursaring, dio Ursaring la oportunidad de tomar Zoroark, lo que hizo que Zoroark luchaba por escapar.

"Ahora atacar!" Paul gritó y Ursaring desató su ataque al Pokémon indefenso. Zoroark voló hacia la pared y se estrelló contra él. Zoroark se quedó en la pared durante unos segundos antes de que cayera al suelo.

"Zoroark!" Ceniza gritó con preocupación corriendo a sus Pokémon. Revisó sus Pokémon y se dio cuenta de que se desmayó de batalla. Miró hacia el árbitro y asiente con la cabeza señalando que su Pokémon es incapaz de luchar. Después sacó su Pokeball y regresó Zoroark de nuevo a su bola.

"Lo hiciste muy bien por ahí Zoroark, especialmente para su primera batalla real." Ceniza le dijo a su amigo y encerrarlo.

"Zoroark no es capaz de luchar contra el ganador es el lado rival. Ahora, por favor envíe sus próximos Pokémon". El árbitro llamó. Ceniza sacó su lado Pokeball y puesto en libertad el Pokémon que está dentro de la pelota. Salió un gato morado como Pokémon. Tenía una gema roja en la frente, los ojos negros con iris blancos. El Pokémon tenía un cuerpo delgado con piernas delgadas y las patas y una cola que cortes al final.

Dicho Pokémon dio un bostezo lindo y miró a su alrededor. En realidad no se preocupan por la gran multitud de mirarla. Ella sigue buscando hasta que sus ojos se encontraron con su entrenador antes de cargar y saltó hacia él. Entonces ella comenzó a lamer las caras de Ash con alegría.

"Haha Espeon común que hace cosquillas." Ceniza rió disfrutando el cariño que estaba recibiendo de su Pokémon.

En el stand con Ash Elite Four todos sonreían a Ash y su interacción Espeon. Bueno, todos menos uno que estaba furioso de celos.

"¿Qué demonios! ¿Por qué no puedo ser así con Ash!" Sonia gritó en voz alta en los celos, pero al parecer sólo sus socios la oyeron y se rieron en su desgracia.

"No sé a lo mejor no eres lo suficientemente bonita." Mike rió haciendo reír a los demás.

"¿Por qué?" Ella lo miró y antes de que pudiera hacer nada el árbitro habló, el ahorro de Mike de perder la vida.

"Vamos a la batalla entre Ursaring del retador y Espeon del campeón comenzar." El árbitro anunció.

"Tiempo Espeon bien a la batalla, después jugaré contigo." Ceniza dijo a su Pokémon. Espeon sonrió y asintió con la cabeza a principios saltó de él y se dirigió hacia ella oponente. Espeon miró el gran gigante delante de ella no imitado por la altura o la mirada de miedo en el rostro del Pokémon.

"Ketchum no sé cómo se convirtió en un campeón, pero si sigues esperando a que yo ataco vas a perder." Paul burlas Ash con la esperanza de conseguir que atacar primero esta vez.

"Bueno, me gusta esperar. Da a mi oponente una oportunidad para atacar y quizás ganar". Respondió Ash sabiendo que golpeó un cable de Paul. Paul gruñó escuchar que casi no va a ganar.

"Ursaring sin piedad! Cargue y utilice Shadow Claw!" Paul gritó. Ursaring dio un fuerte estruendo y la carga hacia Espeon, su garra cubierto de púrpura.

"Planta Espeon los pies y esperar Ursaring acercarse a ti." Ceniza ordenó a su Pokémon. Espeon hizo lo que se le ordenó y esperó, como Ursaring acercó "Ahora usa Cabezazo Zen en Ursaring estómago!" Espeon lanzado en Ursaring estómago. Los ojos de Ursaring se agrandaron y se estremeció cuando él fue golpeado cancelar el ataque cuando estaba a punto de desatar.

Espeon saltó Ursaring con una voltereta hacia atrás en el aire. "Ahora conectar con haz de señal." Espeon gimnasio roja brillaba y le disparó un rayo blanco golpear Ursaring cuadrado en la cabeza. Ursaring cayó sobre el ataque y Espeon gracia aterrizado en la tierra sanos y salvos.

"Ursaring levantarse." Paul gruñó. Ursaring obedecido sus órdenes rápidamente entrenador y se levantó y miró a los Pokémon más pequeños."Ahora muestran que Pokémon débiles lo que es un Pokémon fuerte está a punto. Utilice terremoto." Ursaring creado un terremoto.

"Ir a esquivar el ataque." Espeon salto de altura y estaba por encima de Ursaring. "Ahora usa la cola del hierro" cola de Espeon brillaba blanca y ella golpeó su cola en Ursaring haciéndolo caer de bruces. "Ahora usa Física y arrojarlo contra la pared." Los ojos de Espeon brillaban azules y Ursaring comenzaron flotante. Segundos después estaba volando en el estadio y se estrelló contra la pared haciendo una gran huella de sí mismo en él.

Paul gruñó al ver su Pokémon siendo manija fácilmente como un juguete por un Pokémon más pequeños. Ursaring recuperó rápidamente y apartó de la pared.

"Carga Espeon y el uso de ataque rápido." Ceniza ordenó, Epeon corrió hacia Ursaring a velocidades borrosos. Cuando estuvo frente a Ursaring Paul sonrió.

"Ursaring uso rugido." Pablo ordenó y Ursaring dio un gran rugido enviar Espeon mosca detrás de la onda de choque del rugido. "Ahora bien, aunque es todavía vulnerable uso Hammer Arm con todo lo que tienes." Ursaring instante dio un fuerte puñetazo a Espeon que todavía estaba flotando. Espeon luego voló a través del campo de golpear a la pared opuesta también hacer una huella de sí mismo. "Ahora termina con Focus explosiva." Ursaring cobrará una bola azul grande y lo envió hacia la pared que Espeon era pulg El ataque causó la pared de romper y el humo que se creará.

"Espeon!" Ceniza gritó preocupado. Espeon tiene una copia de seguridad, pero estaba luchando por ponerse de pie. Espeon púrpura piel se ensucia con mucha suciedad y respiraba con dificultad. "Espeon puede todavía luchar?" Ceniza preguntó preocupado, Espeon miró a su entrenador y asintió decidido a ganar.

"Muy bien dig uso Espeon." Espeon asintió y se fue rápidamente subterráneo.

Paul sonrió al ver el metro Pokémon. "Ursaring uso superpotencia." Ursaring comenzó azul brillante, segundos más tarde, cerró la planta y Espeon emergió de la tierra en el aire cerca Ursaring. Para sorpresa de Paul y el horror boca Espeon brillaba carga un ataque.

"Espeon fuego Hyper Beam". Ceniza gritó y Espeon lanzó el haz hacia Ursaring. Demasiado cerca y demasiado tarde para reaccionar Ursaring fue alcanzado directamente y cayó hacia atrás, pero se mantienen en pie.

"Date prisa ignorar la recarga y el uso Giga Impact." Ceniza gritó Espeon saltó en el aire y comenzar brillante y embistió en sí decepciona en Ursaring haciéndole caer al suelo por el impacto. Espeon aterrizar a pocos metros luchando por ponerse de pie y estaba teniendo problemas para respirar.

"Ursaring levántate!" Paul gritó / pedido. "Levántate ahora!" continuó gritando en la ira. Estaba satisfecho cuando Ursaring puso de pie luchando un poco, pero aún estaba sorprendentemente mirando mucho mejor en forma de Espeon.

"Ursaring uso Hyper Beam!" Pablo ordenó a toda prisa, Ursaring abrió su boca y un haz de luz blanca se estaba cargando en ella. Ash estaba preocupada al notar Espeon estuvo a punto de desmayarse y no podía moverse debido al impacto Giga y haciendo caso omiso de la recarga.

Mientras Ursaring seguía cobrando el ataque, Espeon comenzó a tambalear y cayó sobre sus ojos cerrados mostrando que se desmayó. El árbitro dio cuenta de esto rápidamente y se metió hasta la bandera.

"Espeon es incapaz de batalla. El ganador se Ursaring desde el lado rival. Favor de llamar el ataque." El árbitro dijo Paul. Pero Paul ignoró el ataque se centró en la destrucción de los Pokémon de Ash. "Challenger dije llamada del ataque antes de ser descalificado.

"Paul llamada del ataque!" Ceniza gritó con ira y miedo. Paul no respondió. "PAUL CALL OF THE ATTACK!" Ceniza gritó ahora corriendo hacia su Pokémon.

"Fire. Destruye Ceniza Pokémon!" Paul gritó. Ursaring disparó la viga en el Pokémon se desmayó.

Todo el mundo grito de horror al ver que el haz conectado a la zona donde Espeon estaba mintiendo, creando un gran humo llena de oscuridad. Todo el mundo se quedó sin habla, ninguno de ellos experimentando una batalla en la que el entrenador atacó a un Pokémon se desmayó.

En la sala VIP de todo el mundo se quedó en silencio. La mayoría, si no todos estaban mirando a la batalla más concretamente Paul.

"Pablo que el hombre ..." Cynthia gruñó ojos mirando con odio a Paul. Su corazón se encogió al ver la cara de ceniza la entristecía. Sus caras de horror, preocupación y miedo a algo que no quiere ver en él.

"Eso es cruel ..." Steven gruñó no estar de acuerdo en absoluto con la acción de Pablo.

"Él debe ser descalificado." Lanza gruñó, volvió su atención hacia el presidente de la Liga. "Charles hacer algo al respecto." Dijo que en la , que también estaba loco estaba pensando en ello antes de decidir no hacerlo.

"Por mucho que me quería, me dejo a Ash." Charles respondió a Lance, todo el mundo lo miraba. "Él es el campeón de esta liga por lo que debe ser capaz de decidir lo que le sucede a Paul. También esta liga ha estado fuera de mi alcance por un tiempo por lo que en toda teoría que no tengo ningún control sobre él." Todo el mundo sólo asintió con la cabeza, pero no le gustó. Todos se preguntaban qué haría Ash, pero había un problema.

"¿Dónde está Ash?" Alder dijo notando que Ash había desaparecido. Todo el mundo en los ojos de las habitaciones se amplió y miró hacia el campo de notar que Ash había desaparecido.

"¿No crees que se encontró con el ataque que hizo?" Bruno sugirió el miedo en los ojos de Cynthia, ella esperaba que él estaba bien.

En el stand de Delia estaba furioso! Quería vencer a la vida de Paul! ¿Cómo se atreve a atacar a un Pokémon indefenso, y Pokémon de su hijo ni menos. Sus acciones son inexcusables y él se sentirá su ira. Ella mira con horror al ver a su hijo correr en la escena preocupación se llena en los ojos, las lágrimas amenazando con escapar, con la esperanza de que él estaba bien, o al menos seguro.

-Por favor, estar bien Ash. " Ella oró.

"Ese hijo de puta cómo se atreve él!" Mike gritó con ira. Los otros Elites acordaron completo.

"No puedo creer que haya hecho lo que hizo." Lisa gruñó abstenerse maldecir al retador.

"Si Ash no le hagas nada que lo haré." Josh dijo con dureza: "Yo voy a darle una paliza a la tierra." Añadió crujir los nudillos y calentar sus brazos.

"Vas a tener que pegarme a él. Voy a matar a ese hijo de puta por herir mi Ash." Sonia añadió mirando a Pablo y pensar en formas de torturar a su pobre alma.

De vuelta en el estadio el humo comenzó claro. Cuando se borra todo el mundo grito de horror al ver la escena delante de ellos. Dentro de un pequeño cráter fue el campeón de Kanto su camisa arrancó mostrando su piel desnuda. Sus brazos y la espalda sangraba, mostrando que él utilizó su espalda para cubrir sus Pokémon se lastime, teniendo el ataque de Espeon. La sangre en la espalda fluía hacia abajo mucho, pero no le hizo caso y se puso de pie y le dio a Paul una mirada asesina.

Paul se estremeció cuando vio la mirada de Ash. Su mirada tenía tanto odio en ellos, y Paul se sintió algo que no se ha sentido nunca.

Miedo

Paul por primera vez sintió miedo. Por alguna razón, Ash le hizo le temen, y que no sabía por qué. Trató de sacudirse de ella, pero la idea seguía allí.

"Eres un hombre muerto Paul." Ceniza amenazó sombríamente mientras caminaba de regreso a su área y se enfrentó a Paul. Espeon parecía haber despertó y vio el daño hecho a su entrenador. Ella miró a Ash en la preocupación. Ceniza miró Espeon y sonrió.

"Me alegro de que la multa Espeon, no te preocupes voy a estar bien." Ceniza le dijo, pero no sirvió de nada en la toma de Espeon sentirse mejor. Los ojos de Espeon brillaban azules y heridas de Ash fue sanado un poco lo suficiente para que la sangre dejó de gotear. "Gracias Espeon." Ceniza agradeció a su Pokémon y se recibió una mano en la mejilla. "Se necesita un poco de descanso. Voy a jugar con usted después de descansar bien?" Espeon asintió y Ash regresó de nuevo a su Pokeball.

Cuando terminó, miró a Paul su actitud cambia por completo. Lo que una vez fue un campeón juguetona feliz ahora se reemplaza con un ambiente tranquilo, campeón grave.

El árbitro se dirigió hacia Ash. "Campeón del señor ¿quieres descalificado el retador?" -preguntó Ash. Ceniza negó con la cabeza, "No está bien. Yo me encargo de él mismo." El árbitro asintió con la cabeza y regresó a su área.

"Tuve bastantes juegos con que Paul. Ahora vas a sufrir por lo que hiciste." Ceniza amenazada.

"Hah traerlo. Voy a tomar en cualquier Pokémon perdedor que tiene. No es como si fueras de todos modos fuertes." Paul respondió el exceso de confianza en sí mismo.

"Como he dicho antes." Ceniza dijo en voz alta, sacando una Pokeball. "Usted es un hombre muerto." Y tirar la Pokeball liberar a los Pokémon.

Cuando el Pokémon se libere la temperatura de todo el estadio planteada por una cantidad considerable. La gente empezó a sudar ya que el calor estaba haciendo insoportable. De repente, una clara barrera cubrió el área del público, lo que les permite seguir siendo capaz de ver, pero ser protegidos de cualquier residuo que pueda venir a ellos. También el aire acondicionado encendido para el público, pero todavía podía sentir un poco de calor.

Las personas en la zona VIP también sentían el calor emitido por los Pokémon que no sabían lo que era.

"Arceus lo que con este calor!" Drake se quejó, tratando de abanicarse y se acercó a la AC y girando la temperatura a un mínimo de cincuenta y cinco grados.

"Bueno, por lo que puedo decir, es el siguiente Pokémon de Ash probablemente un tipo de fuego." Steven dijo que usar el cerebro.

"Pero, ¿qué clase de tipo Fuego Pokemon se emite este tipo de calor mucho menos cualquier cantidad de calor." Adler añadió pulg "Es como si tuviera un Heatran o algo!"

"Tal vez lo que hace." Caitlin dijo en voz alta lo que todo el mundo se preguntan si ella estaba bien y que Ash realmente tiene un Heatran.

En el estadio todos seguir viendo la luz blanca tenue esperando a que aparezca el Pokémon. Cuando los ojos de todos la luz tenue se abrieron y el Pokémon dieron un fuerte estruendo.

En el stand de la Elite Four de Kanto, que estaban viendo Pokémon de Ash en estado de shock. Fue poco después de que se transformó en una gran sonrisa en cada una de sus caras.

"Va a ser una masacre". Mike dijo sonriendo locamente con el otro Elite Four sonriendo también.

"En realidad no pensé que iba a llevar este Pokémon para esta batalla." Lisa añadió en sorprender en su elección de Champion Pokémon.

"Yo tampoco Pablo debió de cabreado". Josh añadido pulg

"Jeje es mi Ceniciento! Sin piedad para los que no se lo merece!" Sonia aplaudió ruidosamente.

"Esta es una de las pocas veces que nunca voy a estar de acuerdo con ella." Lisa se quejó, no me gusta la idea de estar de acuerdo con Sonia de todas las personas a la hora de Ash.

"Nosotros también". Mike y Josh coincidieron también con la misma mentalidad como Lisa.

En el stand que consta de un viejo amigo de ceniza en algún lugar mirando Pokémon de Ash en estado de shock y el miedo, mientras que algunos otros se miraron en shock.

"Ww-lo que el poder." Profesor Oak ahogó.

"No creo que Paul puede ganar este partido ..." Brock dijo a sí mismo, pero otros lo escuchó.

"¿Qué quieres decir Brock? Paul es fuerte se puede tomar en cualquier persona." Max pidió no creer que Pablo podía perder.

"La cosa es que Pokémon allí." Brock respondió señalando al Pokémon. "En el pasado, fue uno de los Pokémon más fuertes de Ash. Por el aspecto de las cosas sigue siendo uno de sus más fuertes, y todo apunta a que es mucho más fuerte que la última vez."

"Uno de los Pokémon más fuertes de Ash?" Amanecer dijo con incredulidad. "Pero nunca he visto el uso de ceniza que Pokémon antes!"

"Eso es porque estaba entrenando." Brock respondió.

"No me negué a creer que Paul iba a perder." Max gritó en la fe, que no quería a su nuevo ídolo que perder. "Él va a ganar sólo te mira."

"Cree lo que quieras, pero que va a perder." Ceniza dijo a Max coldy. Habiendo escuchado la conversación entre sus viejos amigos, no podía dejar de ser burlarse de las creencias de Max de Pablo nunca perder. Tendrá que mostrar Max el entrenador Paul realmente es, que uno que puede ser golpeado.

Max y el grupo se mantuvo en silencio. Al oír hablar de ceniza fría para ellos era algo diferente e impactante para él. Pero era de esperar ya que sabían lo que lo causó.

Ash los ignoró y volvió su atención a la conmoción Paul, entrecerrando los ojos hacia él.

"Paul". Ash le gruñó sacarlo de su estado de shock. "¡Prepárate para sufrir! Hacer cara a uno de mis Pokémon más fuertes!"

"Charizard!"


	4. Chapter 4

En el capitulo anterior:

Ash los ignoró y volvió su atención a la conmoción Paul, entrecerrando los ojos hacia él.

"Paul". Ash le gruñó sacarlo de su estado de shock. "¡Prepárate para sufrir! Hacer cara a uno de mis Pokémon más fuertes!"

"Charizard!"

Ahora:

Apareció un gigantesco dragón de color naranja, tenía una cola con una llama en la punta, sus alas por dentro eran de color azul, media 3mtrs.

"Paul, conoce a mi Pokemon tipo fuego más poderoso". Ash dijo con una sonrisa siniestra."si pensaste que era débil en el pasado ahora verás lo contrario".

"¡que comience la batalla!" anunció el árbitro con una sonrisa.

"¡Ursaring, utiliza machada ahora!"y el oso Pokemon salió corriendo con un aura de naranja que lo rodea contra el pokemon dragón a toda prisa.

"¡Charizard, intercéptalo con puño trueno!" Ash dijo con mucha se quedó en su lugar hasta que Ursaring se acerca lo suficiente, cuando se acerca él cargo un puño trueno que le dio en la cabeza al oso pokemon, dejándolo inconsiente de un solo golpe.

"no lo puedo creer señores y señoras el Charizard del Campeón logró noquear al Ursaring de un soló golpe, es increíble" Gritó el comentarista en estado de shock.

Paul regresa a Ursaring a su pokebola" Ve Electivire, derrotar a la lagartija"Paul dijo con total desagrado.

"Paul, la ventaja de tipo no va a funcionar contra nosotros""No es así Charizard"El pokemon dragón asiente con la cabeza."Bien, Charizard ala de acero"

"Detenlo con trueno en el suelo"Electivire colocó sus dos colas en el suelo y mando una potente descarga que hico que rocas salieran del suelo y fueran arrojadas directamente contra Charizard.

"Charizard derrite las rocas con lanza llamas, ¡ahora!" Y el pokemon mencionado mando una gran ráfaga de fuego contra las rocas, que logró destruirlas. Todo el público miró asombrado como un pokemon fuego logra derretir rocas sin hacer tanto esfuerzo.

Sala V.I.P

"INCREÍBLE" gritó Drake con emoción, que lo hacía parecer un niño pequeño, aunque sea un viejo.

"Ese Charizard está en ul nivel anormal" dijo Steven totalmente en shock al ver el poder de ese pokemon

"Después de todo es el campeón de Kanto, ¿no?"dijo el presidente de Kanto sin ninguna emoción en particular.

"¿Cómo puedes decir eso sin estar emocionado?"preguntó Charles Goodshow.

"Fácil, porque no está peleando con todo su poder ese Charizard" dijo el presidente de Kanto con una sonrisa. Todo el mundo miró en shock, ¿cómo alguien puede ser tan poderoso?

En la batalla

"Ursaring, hiperrayo" Paul ordenó desesperado. Deseando poder derrotar a ese monstruo.

"Charizard, cúbrete con tus alas" el pokemon dragón usó su ala derecha y recibió el impacto del hiperrayo, sin ningún esfuerzo.

"Charrrrrrr (si que eres un débil electivire)" Charizard rugió con una sonrisa.

"Elec elec vire (te derrotare maldita lagartija)" cargó un puño trueno y salió corriendo para golpear a Charizard.

"¿qué haces pokemon tonto?"preguntó en shock como Electivire salió cargado contra Charizard.

"Charizard, utiliza súper calor"Electivire estaba a 2 pasos de distancia de Charizard, mientras que él en el último lo golpeó con unas poderosas llamas, dejándolo fuera de batalla.

"regresa" Paul estaba frustrado perdió 2 pokémons contra ese Charizard. Luego libera a… "Gastrodon, yo te elijo" y una babose color azul y verde apareció en el campo de batalla.

"Charizard, hacer lo que quieras" dijo Ash de sentarse en el piso a meditar, esto hizo que Paul se enojara y gritara "Gastrodon hidrobomba"

Charizard recibió el impacto sin recibir ningún daño, luego las garras de Charizard brillaban de blanco y se lanzo corriendo contra Gastrodon, dejándolo inconsiente.

En las gradas

"¡bien hecho hijo!" victoreando Delia de la emoción.

"imposible ese Charizard es un monstruo total" dijo Dawn y Barry al unísono.

Zona V.I.P

"GUAU, recibir una hidrobomba sin tomar daño" gritó Bertha

"No se si lo habrán notado pero ese Charizard ¿en ningún momento voló o me equivoco?" Dijo Steven viendo al supremo Charizard.

"Es cierto, me concentré tanto en la batalla que no me di cuenta"dijo Lance avergonzado. Todo el mundo asintió en estar de acuerdo con él.

En la batalla

"regresa" "yo te elijo Torterra" Una tortuga gigante de color vede y marrón tierra con unos arbustos en la espalda surgió al campo de batalla.

"Charizard, regresa" Y pokemon dragón volvió a su pokebola.

Zona V.I.P

"¿Por qué lo regresó de vuelta si esta en perfectas condiciones?" Preguntó Bruno en shock. Y todos miraron hacia el presidente de Kanto por una respuesta.

"¿Qué? no tengo idea" dijo el presidente de Kanto.

En las gradas

"¿lo regresó?" todos preguntaron en shock.

En la batalla

"¡Yo te elijo, hija mía!" Ash cantó con una voz orgullosa. Y en el campo de batalla apareció una Lucario, pero este era diferente a los demás, en las partes en donde deberían ir de azul estaban en su lugar de color blanco como la nieve. Y las rayas de color negro eran de color rosa.

"¿Qué necesitas padre?" El le preguntó a Ash con una de como si fuera una niña pequeña. Todo el mundo estaba impresionado por la Lucario de color raro que apareció si no, que podía usar telepatía.

"Quiero que te enfrentes a este Torterra, hija mía" Dijo Ash con una sonrisa a su "hija".

Zona V.I.P

"Increíble esa Lucario puede hablar" Dijo Bruno emocionado.

"awwww, ¿no es muy tierno ver como Ash trata a su pokemon como su hija?" Dijo Caitlin.

"Es cierto esto debe significar que tiene un lazo muy fuerte" dijo Alder con una sonrisa.

"Ash se ve muy guapo y maduro de ese forma" dijo Cynthia en sus pensamientos con un leve sonrojo, que fue notado por todos.

"No me dirás que aún te sigue gustando Ash ¿no?" dijeron todos los presente excepto por el presidente de Kanto.

"ahhhhh, no es cierto" Dijo Cynthia con la cara totalmente roja.

"jajajajaja" Todos se reían de la colorada Campeona de Sinnoh.

En al batalla

"Torterra terremoto" Y el pokemon continente pisoteó la tierra provocando un terremoto.

"Koyuki salta" y la Lucario saltó y esquivo el ataque fácilmente." Ahora usa tormenta de aura" Koyuki puso sus dos palmas juntas y cerró los ojos y una gran cantidad de energía azul la rodeaba, y se liberó provocando un tornado de color azul que logró mandar a Torterra hacía el cielo.

"Torterra, usa tormenta de hojas para amortiguar tu caída" Y el pokemon continente creo una tormenta de hojas que alivianaron su aterrizaje.

"Koyuki, súper gancho alto" y Koyuki CARGO un gran golpe contra Torterra dejándolo adolorido en el suelo.

"Levántate pokemon débil" Gritó Paul desesperadamente, Ash al oír lo que él dijo,le gritó a Koyuki "Explosión de aura astral".Y una gran cantidad de energía azul rodeo todo el estadio y luego se redujo al tamaño de Torterra, dejándolo fuera de combate.

"el ganador es el Campeón de Kanto, Ash Ketchum" aulló el comentarista.

"Koyuki, buen trabajo, ahora regresa" y la Lucario regresó a su pokebola, y luego se dirigió hacia Paul quien se cayó de rodillas por su aplastante derrota. Ash lo agarró de camisa y le metió un gancho derecho en el estómago dejando a Paul escupiendo sangre." Aprenda a respetar a sus pokémons, o se las verá conmigo" dijo en una voz que deja un tono de advertencia, pero antes de que pudiera decir algo más Sonia se le tiró enzima a Ash y lo empezó a besar apasionadamente. "Bien hecho, lindo" dijo Sonia con un tono seductor. Todos los espectadores empezaron a aplaudir al campeón y su supuesta novia.

"Te voy a matar Sonia" dijo Ash con una voz irritada y una marca en la frente, su élite cuatro los arrastraron hacia la mansión.


End file.
